Getting To Know You
by Taka-chan
Summary: Alternate Reality: Mamoru moved to America and Usagi hasn't heard anything from him. Meanwhile, a strange girl seems to be planning something against Usagi and the Three Lights. Takes place during Sailor Stars Seiya Usagi Fic COMPLETED!
1. The Beggining of the End

~*Getting To Know You*~  
~*Chapter One: The Beggining of The End*~  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
Usagi Tsukino turned around to see a familar face. Minako Aino. The two had just met   
earlier in the year but the two really seemed to connect. They were like twins, almost.  
  
"Good Morning, Minako-chan!" Usagi smiled as Minako dragged her by the arm.  
  
"That is why!" Minako yelled as she pointed to a huge mob.   
  
"What's going on?" Usagi asked, still clueless.  
  
"The Three Lights have transfered to your school!"   
  
Usagi turned to see Rei Hino. Rei was a girl that Usagi had met in her later junior high   
years.   
  
"Rei-chan, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked in shock. Rei went to a private school   
on the other side of town.   
  
"I came to see the Three Lights." Rei smiled.   
  
"I still have no clue as to who they are..." Usagi sweatdropped.  
  
"They are a popular idol group. Their latest single is Nagareboshi He." A girl with short   
blue hair appeared almost out of nowhere.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Usagi yelled. Ami Mizuno was girl that Usagi knew from junior high.   
  
"Ami-chan... are you an anonymous fan?" Minako asked.  
  
"I don't know much about them!" Ami tried to cover up before depening into a dark red.  
  
"Damn!" Rei yelled in frustration. "I guess I won't get to see them... I better be going   
before I am late. Goodbye everyone."  
  
"Goodbye Rei-chan." The other three said in unison.  
  
"Has anyone seen Mako-chan?" Usagi asked looking around the place. Makoto Kino was also   
in their grade and the last member of their little group. Usagi had also met Makoto in   
her junior high years when Makoto defended Usagi from a group of bullies.  
  
"I think she's up there." Ami said pointing to the front of the crowd.  
  
"How did SHE get up THERE?!" Minako yelled as anger filled her eyes.  
  
"Maybe she woke up early?" Usagi asked begging that Minako wouldn't explode right there   
and then.  
  
"I'm getting up there!" Minako yelled with determination.  
  
"Wait a minute, Minako-chan!" Ami yelled. "It's almost impossible-" Before Ami could   
finish, Minako was already pushing her way through. Ami gave up and followed her friend.  
  
"I'm left behind." Usagi sighed. "I'm early today too! Ten entire minutes!" She turned   
around and was shocked to see what was before her. "Mamo-chan!"   
  
It was Mamoru Chiba. Usagi and Mamoru had been going out since Usagi was 15. One year ago.   
Usagi and Mamoru used to hate each other, they called each other names and taunted each   
other. Now they were like two different people.  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru said as Usagi ran up to hug him.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"I have bad news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've been accepted to a nice college called Harvard."  
  
"That's not bad news. That's great!"  
  
"...It's in America..."  
  
"Mamo-chan, what about us?"  
  
"We can write each other and use the telephone. I love you, Usako. Being apart means   
nothing. I'll visit on holidays and everything be the same."  
  
"Mamo-chan, I'll write you everyday."  
  
"I won't be able to contact you much in the beggining, but after the first month or so,  
I should have some free time."  
  
"I'll write you everyday."  
  
"My plane leaves at 6:30 in the afternoon tomorrow, I want you to see me off. I have  
something for you."  
  
"Mamo-chan, I'll be there."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"See you later, Usako."  
  
"Goodbye, Mamo-chan."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi slumped down in her chair. 'Mamo-chan can't leave me now! At a time like this!'  
  
"Usagi-chan, is something wrong?" It was Makoto.  
  
"Mamo-chan got accepted to Harvard."  
  
"That's great!" Makoto and Minako both nodded in approval.  
  
"Minako-chan, Mako-chan, your missing the point." Ami frowned.  
  
"How so?" Minako asked.  
  
"Harvard is in America." Ami finished.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan, we're sorry." Makoto frowned.   
  
"It'll be okay." Minako assured.  
  
"Thanks everyone." Usagi smiled. "I'll be okay. I'm seeing him off tomorrow."  
  
"Everyone please take your seat." The homeroom teacher announced as she stepped in.   
"Today, we are getting three transfer students."  
  
"No way!" Minako gasped. "Could it be?"  
  
"Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, and Yaten Kou." The teacher announced. "You may know them as the Three  
Lights. Now, where can I seat you?" The teacher glanced around until catching sight of three  
empty seats. "There are three empty seats. You three may decide among yourselfs on who gets   
which seat."  
  
"May I take this seat?" Seiya asked. He had long black hair, in the style of a ponytail. He  
was talking about the seat in front of Usagi.  
  
"Y-yes." Usagi stammered. 'I can't believe he's seating next to me!'   
  
Taiki took the seat next Makoto, while Yaten sat next to Minako.  
  
"Good going, Usagi-chan!" Minako complimented Usagi.  
  
Usagi leaned back in her chair... 'I already miss you, Mamo-chan.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Ginga no Oj'ou

-----------------------------------  
~*Getting To Know You*~  
~*Chapter Two: Ginga no Jo'ou~  
----------------------------------  
  
"Odango, would you like to show me around after school?" Seiya asked Usagi. It was lunch  
hour and both of them were outside. "I am looking for a club to join."  
  
"I'm not an Odango. My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'd appriciate it if you'd call me that." Usagi  
said in an annoyed tone. "Anyway, I don't have time today. I have to go home and prepare for  
something."  
  
"Odango, what could be more important than showing me around?" Seiya asked.  
  
"It's Usagi! Anyway, it's my boyfriend. He's leaving for America and I..." Usagi paused.  
"I have to see him off."  
  
"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?"   
  
"Yes, he's a good one too."  
  
"It's okay then, I think I have something planned too." A depressed Seiya turned and walked away.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Without Usagi and Seiya knowing, a group of five other girls were watching them.  
  
"So, she just rejected our idol?!" A girl said angerly. "I can't stand that!" The girl  
was tall and was munching away on some food. Her name was Reiko Aya, she was in her  
second year of high school.  
  
"Reiko-chan, you know that Ginga-sama has a plan right?" This one girl was the opposite   
of the last one. She had long red hair, and seemed more serious. Her name was Akane  
Karasuma, also in her second year.  
  
"And it'll be better than anything you could think of Karasuma-san." Akane was seriously  
not on good terms with this third girl. She her hair in two braids and was quite shorter.  
Her name happened to be Suzu Nyanko and in her first year of high school.  
  
"Will you guys please stop fighting?" This was the fourth girl. "Why can't you just stand  
there and look cute, like me?" This fourth was also in her first year of high school. She   
had her hair in small buns and was also short. Her name was Nezu Chuuko.  
  
Finally, their leader spoke up. "I don't know why I hang out with such inferior students."  
This girl was in her third year and obviously had the control in the group. Once she started  
to speak, the other four were silenced. "We just can't let her do that, can we?"  
  
"No, Ginga-sama." The other four responded.  
  
Ginga Jo'ou smiled. "Good. Now, whoever can keep that inferior girl away from Seiya or  
any of the Three Lights for that matter, will become second in charge. I want you to get  
rid of her."  
  
"But, Ginga-sama." Nezu spoke up. "I thought you weren't a fan of the Three Lights."  
  
"I'm not." Ginga smiled. "But, I don't want anyone's popularity to surpass mine. If  
we keep everything that makes this school good to them, including that girl, we can  
make them leave this school... and I will be the main attraction at this pathetic school."   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Usagi ran home and started to get ready. School let out at 3:30 and it took Usagi  
thirty minutes to walk home, eighteen if she ran. Mamoru's plane left at 6:30 and she  
wasn't going to miss it for the world.   
  
She took her shower and put her odango hairstyle back in. She then put on a nice outfit,  
it was a nice pink shirt with a cute skirt. She put on a touch of lipstick. She smiled.  
'I hope I look good enough for him...'  
  
5:30... Mamoru said he would pick her up at around 5:45.   
  
Usagi decided to add one final touch to her outfit. 'Our Star Locket.' It was beautiful  
star locket that Mamoru had given her when he asked her out for the first time. It played  
a beautiful melody, it was their song. She smiled as she put the locket around her neck.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Mamoru approached her doorstep with sadness in his eyes. "This will be the last time I see her...  
For a long time, anyway.' He made sure that 'it' was still his jacket pocket. 'It' was a  
special item he had bought for her earlier that day.   
  
He rang the doorbell only once before Usagi opened the door. "Hello, Mamo-chan." She greeted.  
  
"Hello, Usako."   
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked while the two drove to the airport.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just wondering."  
  
"Yes, I love you."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"More than I can express."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because you're the most beautiful person I've met all my life."  
  
"Thank you, Mamo-chan. I feel the same way."  
  
As two walked out of the car and into the airport, they noticed something strange.  
  
"Mamo-chan, it's really crowded." It was true. The airport was filled with girls.  
  
"Usako, you're right. I wonder what's going on..."  
  
"Rei-chan? Mako-chan? Minako-chan? Ami-chan?" Usagi asked as her four friends approached her.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Usagi? We forgot you were going to be here!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"I guess we can't keep it secret anymore." Ami sighed.  
  
"We're here to see the Three Lights." Makoto smiled. "There having a special premiere of their  
movie for their fans on a jet!"  
  
"Yes, it's going to be great!" Rei yelled. "But, it's only for fan club members."  
  
"I want to go!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"You can't!" Rei screamed back.  
  
"I want to go!" Usagi argued.  
  
"You can't!" Rei retorted.  
--------------------------------  
  
"That girl is here." Suzu commented.   
  
"I thought she didn't want to see Three Lights." Reiko said in confusion.  
  
"Then again, Ginga-sama doesn't either." Nezu smiled.  
  
"I'm just here to make sure everything goes as planned." Ginga smiled. "I'm not sure what   
that girl wants, but she seems to be with a good looking man."  
  
"Yes, but what kind of girl brings her boyfriend to a Three Lights movie?" Akane asked.   
"It's pretty stupid if you asked me..."  
  
"Well, then I don't think she is boarding the plane with us tonight." Ginga laughed. "Then,  
everything should go as planned..."  
  
------------------------------------  
A/N: Okay, so things are starting to pick up! YaY! I want to thank the people at  
alt.fan.sailor-moon for helping get the names for the Animamates and a name for  
Galaxia...   
Here is your handy little chart thing-y:  
  
Ginga [no] Oj'ou=Sailor Galaxia [Means Queen of the Galaxy] {When writting her name I leave  
out the no, because no one really has that in the middle of their name...  
  
Reiko Aya=Sailor Aluminum Siren  
  
Akane Karasuma=Sailor Lead Crow  
  
Nezu Chuuko=Sailor Iron Mouse  
  
Suzu Nyanko=Sailor Tin Nyanko  
  
Also, the Seiya + Usagi stuff won't pick up for awhile, the   
story is still in it's Usagi + Mamoru stage, but don't worry. ^_~   



	3. Special Ticket

~*Getting To Know You*~  
~*Chapter Three: Special Ticket*~  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Goodbye Mamoru-san." Rei smiled. "I hope you return soon."  
  
"Goodbye, Mamoru-san." The other three echoed.   
  
"Thank you, goodbye girls." Mamoru responded.  
  
"Well, we better be off in case they decide to leave early." Ami smiled.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Usagi-chan." Makoto waved as the four left.  
  
Mamoru turned around when Usagi didn't give the girls a goodbye.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru asked.   
  
Tears ran down Usagi's face. "I'm so sorry..." The words could hardly come out. "I   
promised to see you off with a smile... I just can't help it."  
  
"It's okay." Mamoru assured. "Usako?"  
  
"Yes?" Usagi answered coming a bit closer to Mamoru.  
  
"Usako." Mamoru pulled out a ring and put it on "ring" finger.  
  
"Thank you, Mamo-chan!" Usagi smiled as she gave Mamoru a hug.  
  
The two leaned close together and kissed for the last time.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes later Usagi saw Mamoru's plane lift off.   
  
"Goodbye, Mamo-chan." Usagi said to herself before coming back inside the airport. She   
saw Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami still waiting to board. 'I guess their plane hasn't   
left yet!' Usagi smiled as she ran over to her friends.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. "You can't get on unless you have a ticket." Minako waved   
her ticket in front of Usagi.  
  
"You guys are so mean!" Usagi protested.  
  
"Is it just me or did the screaming get louder?" Makoto asked as the five girls turned   
around.   
  
The Three Lights were boarding the plane. Before they entered the plane, Seiya grabbed   
a microphone and made an announcement.  
  
"Welcome to our movie premiere." Seiya's voice seemed to fill the airport... at least   
Usagi thought so... "The tickets were limited, so everyone of you are lucky to be here.   
We want to apologize for being late, but please enjoy the movie." The three figures   
turned and entered the plane.   
  
The line was long, so the five girls had to wait awhile.  
  
"Usagi, I think you should be going." Rei stated.   
  
"Rei-chan, I want to go!" Usagi yelled. Her ring seemed to sparkle in the light.  
  
"Usagi, when did you get that ring?" Rei asked.  
  
"Mamo-chan gave it to me before he left." Usagi answered. "It's beautiful."  
  
"It's on that finger too!" Minako pointed out.  
  
"Could it be...?" Ami asked.  
  
"Could it be what?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You're going to be clueless forever, Usagi-chan." Makoto laughed as the four handed in  
their tickets.  
  
"May I have your ticket?" The flight attendant asked.  
  
"Uh... I don't exactly have one..." Usagi laughed. "But, I'd like to get one!"  
  
"Miss, please step aside."   
  
Usagi frowned as she sat down at a bench nearby.  
  
"I have a ticket." Ginga smiled as she handed the attendent hers. Ginga seemed to   
glare at Usagi...  
  
'That girl...' Usagi thought. 'Was she glaring at me?'  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Reiko yelled.  
  
"Reiko-chan, what is it?" Akane asked. "You're holding up the line!"  
  
"I forgot that I have to babysit tonight!" Reiko screamed.  
  
"Skip it." Nezu replied. "This is more important."  
  
"But, I'll be in a lot of trouble if I do! I promised!" Reiko yelled.  
  
"Idiot, you know Ginga-sama won't allow it!" Suzu scolded.  
  
"Just leave." Ginga responded. "I'm tired of waiting. You may go home for tonight."  
  
"Thank you." Reiko said as she turned to leave. "Thank you, Ginga-sama."   
  
"Wait!" Akane called.  
  
"Akane-san, what is it?" Reiko asked.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Akane replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want you, my rival, messing things up!"  
  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
  
"You're babysitting MY cousins!"   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Now, we have to give our precious tickets away!" Akane yelled. Akane spotted a junior  
high school girl crying.   
  
"What's wrong?" Akane asked the girl.  
  
"I wanted to go see the Three Lights... but I lost my tickets." The girl kept crying.  
  
"Don't cry." Akane told the girl. "Here." Akane handed the girl her ticket.   
  
"Thank you!" The girl ran up to the line.  
  
"Hmm..." Reiko spotted Usagi. "Do you like the Three Lights?"  
  
"Yes." Usagi frowned. "But, I'm not in their fanclub..."  
  
"Here, you can have my ticket." Reiko smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes." Reiko smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Usagi yelled as she ran to line.  
  
"There, I've also brought joy to a girl." Reiko smiled. "It's makes you feel nice   
inside."  
  
"Idiot!" Akane scolded. "That was girl that Ginga-sama was worried about!"  
  
"Sorry." Reiko frowned.  
  
"You better be!" Akane yelled as she dragged Reiko away.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Minako smiled as she buckled in her seatbelt. "I'm gonna see the Three Lights!"  
  
"This is exciting, isn't it?" Makoto smiled.  
  
"Yes, I feel sorry for Usagi-chan though..." Ami drifted off.  
  
"Ami-chan, you shouldn't be." Rei said. "Usagi didn't join the fanclub, so she dosen't   
get to watch."  
  
"But, still..." Ami was cut off my Minako's yelling.  
  
"They're going to speak again!" Minako screamed.  
  
"Again, we wish that you will enjoy our film." Taiki said to the crowd.  
  
"We will be back later to answer some questions." Yaten yawned as he made the   
annoucement.  
  
The three of them went upstairs.  
  
"They're leaving!" Minako screamed. "They can't!"  
  
"They'll be back later." Makoto smiled.  
  
"How can you be so calm?!" Minako yelled. "Wait a minute, why do those girls get to go   
upstairs?!" Minako pointed to Ginga and her group... there was also two extra people.   
An excited junior high school student and Usagi...  
  
"Usagi?!" Rei yelled. "How did she-?!"   
  
"Shh..." Ami silenced Rei. "The movie is starting... We'll question it later."  
  
"You're right, Ami-chan." Rei sighed as she silenced herself.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Thanks to Reiko and Akane, we're going to have two strangers with us!" Nezu complained.  
  
"I say that we should eliminate them from our group!" Sezu screamed.  
  
"No, they may still be some use to us." Ginga said as a smile came to her lips.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"What's your name?" Usagi asked the junior high school girl as they followed Ginga and   
her group.  
  
"It's Sakura." The girl smiled. "And yours?"  
  
"It's Usagi." Usagi responded.   
  
"Do you know those girls up there?" Sakura asked. She was talking about Ginga, Suzu,   
and Nezu. "They seem really rude."  
  
"They go to my school. I've only spoken to Sezu and Nezu." Usagi answered as she   
pointed to the two. "Suzu is distant and Nezu is a little self-centered. I haven't   
talked to Ginga yet... Suzu and Nezu seem like nice people, overall."  
  
"I hope your right..." Sakura frowned. "Something isn't right about them."  
  
"These special tickets are great!" Nezu yelled.  
  
"How did you get them?" Suzu asked.  
  
"I have my ways..." Ginga trailed off. 'This is going to be interesting.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N:   
I can't believe I forgot my disclaimer! I don't own Sailormoon and I never will!   
  
Okay, sorry I named that girl Sakura... I couldn't think of any other names, and I   
think Sakura is a popular name in Japan right now, isn't it?   
  
Oh and, I have Reiko/Aluminum Siren use -san for Akane/Lead Crow because I think   
Aluminum Siren respects Lead Crow. Lead Crow uses -chan on Aluminum   
Siren because I think that they are really close friends, but at times Lead Crow  
looks down on Aluminum... Hard to explain.  



	4. Ginga to the Rescue?!

~*Getting To Know You*~  
~*Chapter Four: Ginga to the Rescue?!*~  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi smiled as she fastened her seatbelt. "This is so exciting!" She then turned   
to see who see was seated beside, to one side was Sakura, and next to the window   
was Seiya!  
  
"Hello, Odango." Seiya greeted. "I didn't know you were in our fanclub."  
  
"I'm not." Usagi shook her head. "A nice girl from our school gave me a ticket."  
  
"Reiko." Suzu coughed.  
  
Ginga glared at Suzu. "I know... Don't worry, they'll be punished." Ginga replied   
in a quiet tone.  
  
"So... How do you like being an idol?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You intentionally took the seat next to me, didn't you?" Seiya asked as he   
changed the subject.  
  
"No! It's just by coincidence!" Usagi argued. "I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Sure..." Seiya smiled. "I know you're lying."  
  
"Well, I hope your movie is as good as my friends tell me." Usagi smiled back.  
  
"I'm sure it will be." Seiya replied.  
  
"Well, I better get to watching it then." Usagi smiled as she turned to face the   
screen. 'His aura is like... Mamo-chan's...' Usagi shook her head. 'It can't be.'  
  
'She reminds me of her...' Seiya thought. 'but, that's over now. She didn't want   
an idol as a boyfriend... Does this girl?'  
  
An announcement interupted Seiya's thoughts. "Everyone, I'm telling you to stay   
calm. This is the pilot speaking and we seem to be having some malfunctions. We are   
going to crash if we do not get something sorted out. I can't fix it if I'm flying   
and I don't think anyone else can fly this thing. I am going to try to land before   
it's to late."  
  
"Taiki, things like this don't normally happen to us." Yaten said in reply to the   
announcment.  
  
"Don't worry. We have a good pilot, we'll hopefully land..." Taiki's voice seemed   
to drift off.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Sakura screamed.   
  
"No! I can't die! I have Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed. "Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Who's Mamo-chan?" Seiya asked as he forgot his own worries.  
  
Ginga just smiled. 'I knew that Reiko and Akane were good for something...'  
  
"Wait, didn't Ginga-sama learn how to pilot a plane when she visited her father   
last June?" Nezu asked.  
  
"Yes, I did." Ginga smiled.  
  
"Perfect!" Suzu exclaimed. "You can help!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hope Usagi-chan is okay." Ami had a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"I'm sure she's all right." Makoto said. "This must be a top class plane if the   
Three Lights are on it. We'll live through it."  
  
"Of course Usagi-chan is okay! She's with Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki!" Minako yelled.  
  
"Minako-chan, I think you are overdoing it." Rei sighed.  
  
Suddenly another announcement came on. "We're lucky to have another pilot on this   
plane. While I fix the problem, she will continue to fly."   
  
"I wonder who this girl is..." Ami trailed off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Something about that girl wasn't right." Usagi whispered to Seiya.  
  
"I think you are jealous." Seiya laughed.  
  
"What?!" Usagi screamed. "No way!"  
  
"Odango, don't worry." Seiya assured as he put his hand on her shoulder. "If   
anything at all happens to the plane, I'll protect you. I promise."  
  
"Thank you, I guess." Usagi responded as she took off his hand. "But really, I have   
a boyfriend."  
  
"You said that you going to see him off tonight." Seiya replied. "You're here."  
  
"Your plane took off late!" Usagi responded. "Besides, I had nothing better to do   
after he left..."  
  
"Look at him!" Yaten yelled. "He's going to fall in love again, I just know it!"  
  
"There is something about that girl that is different." Taiki replied. "I'm just   
not sure what..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hours came and went before the plane finally landed safely.  
  
"Well, we better go back downstairs to give the announcement." Taiki stated.  
  
Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Ginga, Usagi, Suzu, Nezu, and Sakura all went downstairs.  
  
Usagi waved to the girls who just ignored her. 'Hmph. I was just trying to be nice.'  
  
"We want to thank you all for watching our movie." Seiya smiled to the audience.   
"I'm sorry for the problems we were having, but thanks to a special girl we landed   
safely."  
  
"Everyone please meet Ginga Oj'ou-san. She helped pilot the plane tonight and she   
saved us." Yaten announced.  
  
Ginga stepped up to crowd. "Thank you. It really wasn't that tough for someone   
like me. But, you inferior beings couldn't possibly pull it off like I did."  
  
"Kind of self-centered..." Makoto commented.  
  
"I should have been the one saving the Three Lights!" Minako cried.  
  
"So, if any of you have any questions for us, now would be a good time." Taiki told   
the crowd.  
  
For the next few minutes the Three Lights took questions from the audience. However,  
Usagi didn't hear them... She was too busy staring into Seiya's eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	5. Suspicions

~*Getting to Know You*~  
~*Chapter Five: Suspicions*~  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A sleepy Usagi Tsukino gave out a yawn before opening her front door and heading out  
to school. When she did open it, she was surprised to see four angry girls in front   
of her.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei scolded. "You ran from us so fast last night that we couldn't catch up!"  
  
"We need to know everything!" Minako screamed. "How did you get that ticket?!"  
  
"Minako-chan, I think you should calm down." Ami warned. "But, Usagi-chan. How DID  
you get those tickets?"  
  
"Well, after the flight attendant wouldn't let me on, I decided to sit on a bench  
nearby. Afterall, I didn't have to be home for another hour or so. After ten minutes  
or so of thinking, two girls from our school came up to me." Usagi began. "The one  
with the lighter hair asked me if I liked the Three Lights, I responded yes. The  
next thing I know she handed me the tickets and the flight attendant told me to go  
upstairs."  
  
"Who were these girls?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I think they were named Akane Karasuma and Reiko Aya. I'm not sure, I just think   
that I've seen them around." Usagi answered.  
  
"Akane and Reiko..." Minako paused. "Don't they belong to that one girl's group...  
You know that one that saved us all last night?"  
  
"Oj'ou-san?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes! That's her!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"I don't like her... Oj'ou-san, Ginga..." Usagi commented. "Something about her isn't right."  
  
"What isn't right about her?" Rei asked. "I think that she must have a lot of  
bravery to be able to fly that plane. I mean, with all those people on it who were  
relying on her. Actually, I admire her."  
  
"But," Usagi started. "The way that her friends spoke, it made it all seemed   
rigged or planned."  
  
"Why would she danger the plane if she was on it?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Usagi drifted off. "Oh well, we better get to school before we're   
late."   
  
"You're right." Rei smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're on the right track   
today, Usagi. Goodbye, everyone."  
  
"See you later, Rei-chan." The other three said in unison before heading to school.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"We're early." Usagi smiled as she entered their homeroom.   
  
"I think that it's a habit we should keep." Makoto laughed.  
  
"That's a good idea." Ami smiled.   
  
"So, Usagi-chan... What else happened last night?" Minako asked as they surrounded  
Usagi's desk.  
  
"You shouldn't be asking her things like that... I mean, with Mamoru-san leaving..."  
Ami replied.  
  
'Mamo-chan." Usagi scolded herself. 'Have I really forgotten him already?'  
  
"Okay, then. Usagi-chan, who is your favorite member of the Three Lights?" Minako   
asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't really want to say..." Usagi replied as she began to blush.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan! It's not like we're going to tell them!" Minako yelled.  
  
"It's S-Sei-Sei..." Usagi began.  
  
Right then Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki came through the door.  
  
"Say, isn't that the Three Lights now?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Darn!" Minako cursed. "I'll have to ask again later."  
  
Makoto laughed. "That's what you get for trying at such a time."  
  
The bell rang and the students took their seats.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe you two!" Suzu yelled. "You gave a ticket to that Usagi girl!"  
  
"I didn't know." Reiko frowned. "Therefore, it's not my fault!"  
  
"It's okay." Ginga smiled. "You guys did a good job rigging the plane up like that."  
  
"No problem, Ginga-sama." Akane replied. "Anything to help you."  
  
"I still don't get something." Nezu added. "If Ginga-sama saved that plane last night,  
and a lot of students from this school were there... Why isn't she the star of the   
school?"   
  
"You're right." Suzu cursed. "It's still those damn Three Lights."   
  
"It should be us." Reiko demanded. "I mean after all that hard work."  
  
"Ginga-sama, forgive me... I have a question..." Nezu began.  
  
"Yes, continue?" Ginga began.  
  
"Why were so afraid of that Usagi girl?" Nezu asked. "She dosen't hold the  
superiority of you. She's not even that bright."  
  
"I know that." Ginga paused. "Something about her just is threatening... I don't know   
what..."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Odango, would you like to eat lunch with me?" Seiya asked as the two walked out of their  
fifth period class.  
  
"I have friends that I would like to eat with." Usagi smiled. "But, thank you."  
  
"For what?" Seiya asked puzzled.  
  
"For the offer." Usagi responded. "Maybe some other day."  
  
Seiya smiled back. "You've got a deal... Anyway, I don't think that Yaten or Taiki would  
like it if I forgot about them."  
  
"That wouldn't be a nice thing." Usagi replied. "I'll see you after lunch."  
  
"See you, Odango."  
  
"See you, Seiya-kun."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi-chan! You're late!" Minako yelled. "So.. now will you tell me?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"Who is you're favorite Three Light?" Minako repeated.  
  
"Not this again..." Ami paused before going back to reading her textbook.  
  
"I'm not going to say!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Minako-chan, leave her alone." Makoto scolded.  
  
"Fine!" Minako yelled as she gave up.  
  
"Anyway," Usagi paused. "This would be a good time to write Mamo-chan."  
  
Usagi pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. She then started to write.  
  
'Dear Mamo-chan,  
  
I am doing great! How have you been? I bet it's exciting being in a new   
country. Yesterday after your plane left, I tried to get onto the  
Three Light's movie plane with the girls. Unfortunately, the flight  
attendant wouldn't let me on. I didn't have to be home for awhile,   
so I stayed behind and a nice girl gave me her ticket. I  
went on the plane and enjoyed the movie.'  
  
Usagi paused for a moment. "Everyone, should I tell him about  
what happened between Seiya-kun and I last night?"  
  
The other three girls stopped their conversation to say the same thing,  
"What DID happen between you and Seiya-kun?"  
  
"Well, we just talked... He just seemed like a nice guy. I just  
wanted to tell Mamo-chan that I met a nice guy friend and that we seemed  
to get along." Usagi explained.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I don't think that you should say anything about that." Makoto  
told Usagi.  
  
"Yes, Mako-chan's correct." Ami replied. "By saying that Seiya-kun and you   
agreed and really liked each other, you might be saying that you are having  
feelings toward him? I don't much about this subject though!" Ami covered.  
  
"What?!" Usagi yelled. "It's nothing like that!!!" 'Is it?' Usagi shook her  
head. "My heart will always belong to Mamo-chan!"  
  
"I don't get it!" Minako yelled. "Usagi-chan gets all the good guys!"  
  
Usagi sighed as she finished her letter and closed the envelope.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Can I ask you guys a question?" Seiya asked his brothers as all  
three of them sat under a huge tree.  
  
"What is it?" Taiki asked as he paused himself from reading a poetry  
book.  
  
"How do you guys feel about... Usagi Tsukino?" The moment Seiya asked  
the question he wished he could take it back.  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten yelled. "What about Kakyuu-san?!"  
  
"He's right." Taiki paused. "You just got out of a long relationship."  
  
"We're over, remember?" Seiya reminded his brothers. "She didn't  
want a boyfriend who could only be there for half the time."  
  
"We're not recording our album anymore, we're on a vacation!" Yaten  
insisted.   
  
"You should call her." Taiki smiled. "She'd like that."  
  
"I don't know." Seiya sighed. "Odango reminds me so much of Kakyuu-hime.  
I think I may be falling for her."  
  
"Here we go again." Yaten sighed as he rolled his eyes. Seiya was very picky  
when it came to girls, but when Seiya fell in love with a girl, he fell  
hard.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, a shadow in the bushes was seen taking some notes.   
  
------------------------------------------  



	6. The 'Date'

  
~*Getting to Know You*~  
  
~*Chapter Six: The 'Date'*~  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Taiki-san..." Minako began. "I heard that you have a day off this Sunday..."  
  
"It's true." Taiki replied.  
  
"I think it would be a time to watch a movie!" Minako smiled.  
  
"I was thinking about writing some more poetry." Taiki responded.  
  
"I could come with you!" Minako suggested.  
  
"I like quiet when I write." Taiki replied before walking off.  
  
"Damn!" Minako cursed.   
  
"Hello, Minako-chan!" Usagi smiled as she approached Minako.  
  
"What's wrong?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I asked Taiki to watch a movie with me, he refused." Minako sadly replied.  
  
"I'll watch it with you." Makoto suggested.  
  
"No, it's okay." Minako sighed.  
  
"It's okay, Minako-chan." Usagi responded. "He was probably just busy."  
  
"You're right!" Minako perked up with excitement. "Besides, there is still Seiya and  
Yaten to ask!" Minako then ran off in search of the other two.  
  
"She's excited." Usagi smiled.  
  
"I've never seen Minako-chan run that fast before." Makoto laughed.  
  
"I have." Usagi smiled.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When we are late for school."  
  
Makoto gave off a sweatdrop. "That is very much like you two."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Usagi sighed as she walked past the school. She was finally by herself. She now had  
time to think.   
  
"Hey, Odango!"   
  
Usagi turned around to spot Seiya taking shade under a tree.  
  
"Seiya-kun!" Usagi yelled. "What do you want?"  
  
"I have a day off tomorrow..." Seiya responded.  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Well, I thought we could do something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Come with me tomorrow, you have nothing to do right?"  
  
"What are you talking about! I have to eat breakfast, and watch TV, and read manga,   
and eat snacks, and play games..."  
  
"So you're free. Come to Ichinohashi Park at 11:00 tomorrow."  
  
Seiya got up to leave. "See you later, Odango."  
  
Usagi just stood there, blinking. 'I wonder what this is about...'  
  
Usagi turned when she heard a gasp from behind. "Ami-chan!" Usagi yelled. "What are you   
doing here?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything!" Ami insisted. "See you, Usagi-chan..." Ami motioned before  
leaving.  
  
Usagi paused. 'This day just keeps getting werider.'  
  
A figure from behind laughed. "No one is going to surpass me, no way.' Suzu laughed as   
she planned how she would 'ruin' the 'date.'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"No mail, again." Usagi sighed as she checked the box... 'I knew it... I've written him  
twenty letters already... I haven't gotten one responce! Sometimes I hate you, Mamo-chan!'   
  
Usagi paused. 'There's nothing I can do. He said he'd be busy... but... It's almost been a month.'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
"I have been waiting fifteen minutes!" Usagi yelled. "Where is he?!"  
  
"Odango, what are you doing here?" A voice asked.  
  
"Seiya, you're late." Usagi said before turning around. "Oh, I'm sorry Haruka-san. I thought  
you were someone else."  
  
"It's okay." Haruka smiled. "You looked troubled."  
  
Haruka was with Michiru. Usagi met the two during her last year of Middle School at a game  
arcade. Haruka and Michiru were a year older and much more mature.   
  
"I'm just waiting for Seiya, this guy I know from school."   
  
"You broke up with Mamoru-san?" Michiru asked in surprise.  
  
"No, what makes you think that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Only couples come here on weekends..." Michiru concluded. "That's what."  
  
"Oh." Usagi finished. "It's nothing like that!"   
  
"Be careful of the wolf, my kitten." Haruka warned.   
  
"Well, we better be going!" Michiru yelled as she pulled Haruka away.  
  
"Those two are just a bit odd..." Usagi concluded.  
  
"Hey, Odango!" Seiya called as he arrived. "Sorry, I'm late."  
  
"You better be!" Usagi yelled. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes! Where were you?!"  
  
"I was rehearsing." Seiya explained. "It's hard to be an idol."  
  
"So what are we doing here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"There's an amusement park in town..." Seiya continued. "I thought we could go."  
  
"Only if you buy me some food."   
  
"Deal."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Damn it!" Suzu cursed. "Usagi and Seiya aren't at the park anymore!"   
  
Suzu spotted a telephone booth. "Sucess." She looked up 'Kou' in the telephone book.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hello?" Yaten answered.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Is Seiya there?" Suzu asked.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"No, he went out."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Do you know where he might be?"  
  
----------------------  
  
"No, don't call us anymore!" Yaten yelled as he hung up the phone.  
  
"You need to be nicer." Taiki warned. "We're losing fans."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Damn," Suzu cursed. "What a mean boy."  
  
She sighed as she hung up the phone... "Well, I guess that I'll have to find him myself now.   
Damn."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Seiya-kun!" Usagi yelled. "I want that bear!" Usagi continued to point towards a pink bear   
inside a game machine.  
  
"It is cute. Like you, Odango." Seiya smiled. "I'll get it." Seiya put the coin in and slowly   
began to attempt winning the cute pink bear.  
  
"Yes!" Usagi screamed as Seiya succeeded. "Thank you. Everytime I look at it, I'll think of you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Seiya asked as he attached the bear to his shirt. "Win your own."  
  
"I was thinking of that..." Usagi paused as she continued to follow Seiya. "...So what are we   
going to do now? We've eaten, we've gone on the roller coaster, I ate again, we went to the  
zoo, we went to the haunted house, we went to the game area... What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Odango, you'll see."   
  
"Seiya-kun, I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"We're just going to go to somewhere I spend a lot of my freetime."  
  
Meanwhile, the overhead speakers [a/n: they're still at the amusement park, they're just heading  
towards the exit] began to play a song by the Three Lights.  
  
"This is your song... Isn't it?" Usagi asked Seiya.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's beautiful. Did you write it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it about someone? You can tell me." Usagi smiled. "I won't tell anyone!"  
  
"It's just that you don't have anyone to tell."  
  
"Hey!" Usagi protested. "That's rude!"  
  
"I just kidding." Seiya laughed. "It's about Kakyuu-hime."  
  
"-hime?! I real princess?"  
  
Seiya laughed again. "No, that was just my nickname for her."  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"She was."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She wanted her boyfriend to be with her forever. When I told her that we were moving to your  
town... She couldn't handle it. I let her stay behind."  
  
Usagi sighed. "I used to come to this park a lot with Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Mamo... Odango, is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Mamoru Chiba. He went to America... to study at a place called Harvard."  
  
"Mamoru sounds very smart."  
  
"He is, he's the best!"  
  
"Odango, you just hurt me."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. You're a nice guy also. Seiya-kun, it's just that... I haven't known you long   
enough."  
  
"Odango, I understand... You'll find happiness one day."  
  
"I know I will, I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
Seiya smiled. "We're here." Seiya pointed to a large, noisy, building.  
  
"What's inside?"  
  
"We're going to dance!" Seiya yelled as he grabbed Usagi's hand to pull her inside.  
  
The two began to dance when a laugh was heard from upstairs.  
  
"Success!" Suzu cried. 'It only took me about three places, but I've found Seiya!'  
  
"Are you sure that Seiya comes here on his free time?"  
  
When Suzu heard this she turned her head to see a group of girls from her high school.  
  
"Yes!" Their leader yelled. "I read it in a magazine!" The girl brought out the magazine to show  
all. "Seiya Kou loves to relax and spend his time at places that are fun. Amusement parks, and  
dance clubs are his favorites!"  
  
"Do you know how many dance clubs are in this area?" Suzu asked as she interrupted the poor girl.  
  
"No..."  
  
"There's plenty!" Suzu yelled. "But, you're lucky today... Seiya is right down there!" Suzu   
smiled as she pointed. 'I'll ruin this little 'date' of theirs, right now.'  
  
"Okay," The leader continued. "Let's try to stay calm... Idols hate loud girls..."  
  
"Wrong." Suzu explained. "You see, Seiya likes loud girls."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Came a voice from the crowd. "How do YOU know all of this?"   
  
"I'm a friend of his family."  
  
"We might as well try it." Another voice suggested.   
  
"We've got nothing to lose."   
  
The girls ran down the stairs and started to mob Seiya. They asked for autographs and things   
like that while Seiya tried to get away.  
  
Usagi sighed as she tried to reason. "Excuse me, but today is Seiya's day off..."  
  
No one heard her.  
  
She tried again. "If you could please..."  
  
Again, no responce.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I guess I'll be going home now." Usagi started towards the exit when something  
pushed her over.   
  
"Seiya-kun?" She asked as she saw who it was.  
  
"Sorry. I was trying to get away."  
  
"It's okay. Let's go home together."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Thank you for walking me all the way home, Seiya-kun."  
  
"It's my job." Seiya smiled as he took off the bear he had won. "For you."   
  
Usagi opened her hand to recieve the bear. "Thank you, Seiya-kun. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Good-bye, Usagi."  
  
----------------  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
A/N: AHHH! That was exactly like a filler-episode! I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy it, I don't  
blame you. I wasted a lot of time on that chapter! Oh well. Hehehe. I BEG you to please  
read the next chapter! Things will pick up again I promise!  



	7. Alone

---------------------------  
  
~*Getting to Know You*~  
  
~*Chapter Seven: Alone *~  
  
---------------------------  
  
Usagi Tsukino smiled as she walked home from school. The Three Lights were absent that day   
and Usagi knew that all three of them weren't sick.   
  
'Well, it doesn't matter right now.' Usagi thought. 'I can't but help to wonder if Seiya   
really did say 'Goodbye Usagi', maybe he is done with the 'Odango' thing, I hope so.   
Well, it's good to know that he knows my name!' Usagi smiled at this thought as she opened  
the door to her home.  
  
"Mama, I'm home!" Usagi called as she opened the door, she was in a great mood! She then  
noticed the worried expression on her mother's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to get home. Chibi-chibi is missing!" Her mother, yelled.  
  
"She's WHAT?" Usagi asked. Chibi-chibi was Usagi's little sister. Chibi-chibi was about   
two and couldn't talk much. "Where's Shingo? He should be helping!" Shingo was Usagi's  
twelve year old brother.  
  
"He's out at a friend's. We better go look for her!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"How did this happen?!" Usagi asked as her mother locked the door.   
  
"I don't know. We were out grocery shopping. When I got home I asked her what I should make  
for dinner and she wasn't there!"  
  
"She must have drifted off somewhere! I'll search the town and you can go see if anything  
came up at the police station!"  
  
"Okay."   
  
Usagi ran to the right as her mother ran to the left.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were the chief policemen for the day. The three had split up looking  
for trouble.   
  
That's when Seiya spotted a mysterious little girl. She was by herself, lost.  
  
"Hello there." Seiya smiled.   
  
"Hello there." The girl began to mimic him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"name?" The girl laughed. She had red hair in two heart-shaped buns. She looked around two.  
  
He carried the tiny girl on his back.  
  
"Chibi-chibi!" The girl called as she laughed.  
  
"Where's your family?" Seiya asked.  
  
"...family?" The girl laughed.  
  
"You remind me of someone." Seiya said as he continued to carry her to the police station.  
  
"...Someone."  
  
"You remind me of a certain girl. You look like her so much."  
  
"...so much!"  
  
"That's a compliment because she is a beautiful girl."  
  
"...girl! Chibi chibi!"  
  
"Your cute."  
  
"Seiya-kun!"  
  
Seiya turned when he heard a familar voice. "Odango?"  
  
"...So your not done with those nicknames are you?" Usagi pouted.  
  
"Well, what is it? Being a cheif of police is a busy job."  
  
"So, that's why you three were absent today!"  
  
Seiya nodded.  
  
"Well, I'd like you to hand me back my little sister. My mother is really worried."   
  
"So this is your little sister?" Seiya asked as he handed Chibi-chibi to Usagi. "No  
wonder you two look so similar."  
  
Usagi smiled. "It's okay now, Chibi-chibi-chan."  
  
"So her name is Chibi-chibi?" Seiya asked.  
  
"...Name is Chibi-chibi!" Chibi-chibi laughed.  
  
"My mother is at the police station." Usagi smiled. "I better go tell her that I've found  
Chibi-chibi."  
  
"I'll go with you." Seiya smiled. "After all I am a policeman today."  
  
"Being an idol is hard, isn't it?" Usagi asked.  
  
Seiya nodded. "Your always being set up to do special services and you always move from   
town to town. I hope we can stay here for awhile. This is city is nice."  
  
"...city is nice!" Chibi-chibi laughed.  
  
Usagi blushed. "I hope you stay too." Usagi's thoughts began to drift off again. "I wonder  
if it's harder to be a college student."  
  
"What do you mean?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Mamo-chan... He hasn't written me in two months."  
  
"Odango, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know that he said he'd be busy, but two months. I've written him so much. You'd think  
that if he had the time to read them that he'd write back. I guess not..."  
  
"Odango..."  
  
Usagi's worries suddenly turned into a smile. "Well, Chibi-chibi-chan, Mama is in there."  
  
"Chibi-chibi!" The little girl laughed as she jumped out of Usagi's arms and ran up  
to her mother.  
  
"I found her!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Thank you for helping, Usagi-chan." Usagi's mother smiled now that Chibi-chibi was found.  
  
"You didn't do it on you own." Seiya scolded.  
  
Usagi gave off a sweatdrop... "I know, I know... Mama, Seiya-kun helped me too."  
  
"Oh, well thank you." Usagi's mother smiled. "I better be going home... Usagi-chan, don't  
stay out too late."  
  
"I won't." Usagi assured. "Goodbye, Mama."  
  
"Goodbye Usagi." Her mother replied before heading out the door.   
  
"...Usagi!" Chibi-chibi laughed.  
  
"She's cute." Seiya smiled. "... your sister."  
  
"Thank you." Usagi replied. "Even if your an idol like that, you shouldn't be avoiding school  
so often!"   
  
"Odango, it's my job."  
  
"Sure... Well, where are the other two?"  
  
"They're still out."  
  
"Oh." Usagi smiled as she looked at her fingers. Her ring... was gone. "SEIYA-KUN!"  
  
"Odango, what is it?"  
  
"My ring... the ring from Mamo-chan. I must have left it at school!"  
  
"Where did you leave it?!" Seiya asked.  
  
"I don't know, I had it... Then those two girls from our school... I don't know if you  
know them... I think their names were Reiko and Akane. Well, Reiko asked to see my ring I   
agreed, I put my hand out and let her look. Akane then called me from a distance and I guess   
that Reiko must have took it." Usagi began to cry. "Seiya-kun! That ring was from my Mamo-chan!"  
  
"I know. Usagi, let's go over to the school... Maybe those two are still there. If not,  
then we can look them up in the directory." Seiya paused. "Usagi, please don't cry. I   
know how much this ring means to you and I will get it back."  
  
"Thank you, Seiya-kun." Usagi replied. 'He called me Usagi again...' Usagi then started to  
smile... for him.  
  
-----------------  
  
Once the two arrived, Seiya began to search with Usagi behind.  
  
"Where did they take it?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Outside, during lunch."   
  
"Okay, I'll look for them in the classrooms and outside while you search the roof, the gym,  
the library, and the lunchroom."  
  
Usagi nodded her head as she ran towards the lunchroom.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Akane-san, are you sure that Usagi will find us up here?" Reiko asked from the rooftop. "We've   
been waiting for five hours. Maybe the ring doesn't mean anything to her."  
  
"We have to redeem ourselfs." Akane responded.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remember when you gave Usagi your ticket? We are still being taunted by the others about it!"  
  
"Oh... yeah." Reiko sighed. "I'm getting hungry."  
  
"YOUR ALWAYS HUNGRY!" Akane snapped.  
  
----------------  
  
"Damn." Seiya cursed. "It's not in this room either."  
  
He had gone through five rooms and nothing yet. Seiya had no choice but to search until he found  
the ring or Akane and Reiko.  
  
-------------  
  
"I can't find it"! Usagi cried as she walked out of the gym. "The only place left is the   
rooftop..."  
  
Usagi sighed as she climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Hello, is anyone here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It's about time you showed up!" Akane yelled.  
  
"I was getting tired of waiting..." Reiko whined.  
  
"Uh, excuse me..." Usagi began. "Reiko-san, when you wanted to see my ring... I think you   
took it by mistake... You see it means a lot to me and I was wondering if you have   
seen it..."  
  
"Yeah," Akane answered. "It's right here." Akane pulled the ring out of pocket as Usagi  
ran towards her.  
  
"Give it back!" Usagi cried.  
  
Akane then threw the ring at Reiko. Reiko caught it.   
  
"I'm sorry Usagi-san..." Reiko sighed. "We have nothing against you really... It's  
just Ginga's orders."  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi yelled she ran towards Reiko... where her ring was.  
  
Reiko then threw the ring back at Akane. "I'm sorry." Reiko repeated as she grabbed Usagi  
to hold her in place.  
  
Akane pulled out her gun. "I don't know... Let's have it this way, you leave this city   
and bring the Three Lights along... You get to live and have your ring back. If not you'll  
die."  
  
"Akane, you better not miss!" Reiko cried. "I'll be hit!"  
  
"Don't worry, Reiko-chan. I have perfect aim." Akane winked.  
  
"I don't want any of this! My family lives here! I grew up here!" Usagi screamed.  
  
------------  
  
"Odango!" Seiya called. 'Where is she?'   
  
"Usagi!" Seiya called as he heard the screams from the roof.  
  
----------  
  
Usagi kept screaming. "Please don't shoot me! I have my friend, my family... Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Well, I'm waiting for your answer..." Akane protested.  
  
"Usagi?!"   
  
"Seiya-kun!" Usagi screamed as Seiya entered the room.  
  
"I don't know what you girls are doing, but leave Usagi alone!" Seiya commanded.  
  
Akane screamed. "I'll kill you. Both of you."  
  
"You wouldn't." Seiya laughed. "You forget what comes with being cheif of police  
for a day." Seiya pulled his gun from his pocket. "You will give Usagi her ring. Or I'LL   
kill you."  
  
"Damn." Akane cursed. "There is no way out of this." Akane through the ring back at Usagi.  
"It's funny really." Akane laughed. "Nezu told us that your "boyfriend" hasn't written you in  
two months. That's pathetic. If he really loved you, he would've found a way. He hates you. Usagi,  
everyone hates you. You're alone in this world."  
  
"We'll be back." Reiko smiled as she re-joined with her partner. The two of them left the building.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this, Usagi." Seiya explained. "I can't believe that they would..."  
  
Usagi fell to her knees. "Akane's right."  
  
"What do you mean?" Seiya asked as he knelt down in front of her.  
  
"It's true. I'm trouble. When I think about Mamo-chan, I think that I can make by myself alone.  
I'm not so strong. Seiya, I'm not so strong!" Usagi began to cry.  
  
It began to rain harder.  
  
"Usagi, you're not alone." Seiya conforted her. "You're not alone."  
  
"Seiya..."  
  
"Am I not good enough?" Seiya asked. "Am I not good enough?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	8. News and Kakyuu

---------------------------  
  
~*Getting to Know You*~  
  
~*Chapter Eight: News and Kakyuu *~  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Thanks for coming over Rei-chan..." Usagi sighed as she sat on her bed. Usagi was in her  
pink nightgown with her hair out of her usual buns.  
  
"Usagi," Rei began. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi answered.  
  
"You wouldn't have asked me to come over without the others unless something was really   
bothering you." Rei declared.   
  
"It's Mamo-chan..." Usagi drifted off... The same scene seemed to play over and over. It was   
raining and Usagi was complaining. 'Am I not good enough?' Seiya would ask, over and over.  
  
"What about him?" Rei asked.   
  
"I wonder what he's doing right now. I sure hope that he isn't as lonley as I feel right now."  
  
"Chibi-chibi!" Chibi-chibi was also in the room, but she was busy playing with Usagi's jewelery.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked. "Aren't you two writing to each other?"  
  
"I am writing to him." Usagi replied.  
  
"So, are you saying that he hasn't written back?" Rei asked as her voice grew louder.  
  
Usagi just nodded.  
  
"Have you tried to call the university?"   
  
"No," Usagi sighed. "I don't think that they'd help much. If Mamo-chan didn't want to be  
with me, why doesn't he just tell me?!" Usagi began to cry...  
  
"Chibi-chibi." Chibi-chibi smiled as she handed Usagi the glass rose off Usagi's shelf.  
  
"Thank you, Chibichibi-chan." Usagi thanked. "Rei-chan, this is the rose Mamo-chan gave me  
for my fifteenth birthday. Why won't he respond?! Rei-chan, I don't want to be alone!"  
  
"Usagi, I don't know what to do." Rei paused. "I promise you, you aren't alone. Someone is  
out there for you. Even if it doesn't work out between Mamoru-san and you, I know that someone  
is out there. The girls and I are looking at this Mamoru thing tomorrow. Just get some rest."  
  
Usagi nodded as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
------------------------  
  
It was Tuesday. Tuesday after school.   
  
Minako, Makoto, and Ami were on their way home.  
  
"I guess Usagi-chan is still upset over Mamoru-san." Ami sighed. "She didn't come to school..."  
  
"Rei-chan called you up too?" Makoto asked.  
  
"She called me too." Minako winked. "After all, we're part of a team!"  
  
Ami laughed. "I guess so, but we better hurry. We're meeting Rei at Crown's, remember?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Let's go."  
  
---------------------  
  
  
"Seiya!" A voice called out.  
  
"Yes?" Seiya asked. He turned to see a face that he didn't expect. "Kakyuu-hime?!"  
  
"Hello, Seiya." Kakyuu Ouhi smiled. Kakyuu was a girl a year older than Seiya, but Kakyuu  
still loved Seiya very much. Kakyuu had long red hair, put up in two loops. She was wearing  
the Juuban school uniform that made Seiya wonder...  
  
"Your uniform..." Seiya pointed.  
  
"I've transfered to your school!" Kakyuu smiled. "Isn't it great?"  
  
"...yeah..." Seiya paused unsure of what he really thought.  
  
"Seiya..." Kakyuu began. "You know that it's hard for me to say that I'm wrong. Well, I was.   
Seiya,I couldn't be without you. My parents let me transfer here... On my own. I want to be   
with you."  
  
"Kakyuu-hime..." Seiya began before shaking his head. "Kakyuu-hime, there's this girl..."  
  
Kakyuu laughed. "I knew it. Seiya, I knew that you'd find a cute girl in this town. I thought  
that I'd give it a try... I knew it wouldn't work out. If your happy, then I'm happy."  
  
"Thank you, Kakyuu-san." Seiya bowed. "I'm sorry you had to come all this way to see me."  
  
"It's okay. Don't think I'm going home just yet, you can't get rid of me that easily!"  
  
Seiya laughed. "Oh really?"  
  
Kakyuu nodded. "Are you going out with this girl yet?"  
  
Seiya shook his head.  
  
"Does she know that you like her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does she feel the same?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Seiya, I'll do you a favor..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'll walk you home and you can tell me everything about this girl..."  
  
Seiya laughed. "Okay."  
  
---------------  
  
The four girls were at Crown's and disscussing the whole Mamoru situation.  
  
"So, are we going to call the university?" Makoto asked.  
  
Rei nodded. "It's seems like the right thing to do."  
  
"Usagi-chan is taking this very hard..." Ami added.  
  
"Ami," Minako began. "I hope that you know your calling."  
  
"What?" Ami asked.  
  
"You have a good way with words. You're the best speaker out of all of us." Rei commented.  
  
"And you're the only one who can speak english well enough." Minako added.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Ami paused. "Minako-chan, I thought that you could also speak-"  
  
Minako cut Ami off. "As I was saying, Ami-chan should do it!"  
  
Ami gave off a sweatdrop as she picked up the payphone.  
  
Rei handed Ami the piece of paper with Harvard's phone number.  
  
Ami sighed as she dialed the number. "Hello?"  
  
------------  
  
"Hello, this is Harvard University." The voice replied. "This is Anne, how may I help you?"  
  
-----------  
  
"I was wondering if I could recieve information on one of your students..."  
  
----------  
  
"What is the name?"  
  
---------  
  
"Mamoru Chiba."  
  
--------  
  
"Spelling?"   
  
--------  
  
"M-A-M-O-R-U then C-H-I-B-A"  
  
-------  
  
"Please hold on while I check the computer files."  
  
------  
  
"Yes."  
  
------  
  
A minute later, the receptionist returned with her answer. "Mamoru Chiba never arrived."  
  
------  
  
The others could hear Ami's voice raise, "What do you mean?"  
  
-----  
  
"He enrolled, but he never came in. I'm sorry."  
  
-----  
  
"My friend, Usagi, saw him board the plane to America. I was there too!"  
  
-----  
  
"You might want to check the airline company, because he never actually set foot in the school."  
  
-----  
  
"I'm sorry to have bothered you." Ami finished. "Goodbye." Ami sighed as she hung up the phone.  
  
"That didn't sound good." Minako added.  
  
"What happened?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Mamoru..." Ami paused. "Mamoru-san enrolled, but he never came in."  
  
"I'm sure that was the right phone number!" Rei yelled.  
  
"It was." Ami sighed. "You just wasn't there... She said to try the airline company. I'll try it."  
Ami found the airplane company in the phonebook and called them up.  
  
----  
  
"Hello, this is Tokyo Airlines. How may we be of assistance?"  
  
----  
  
"Hi," Ami began. "I was wondering if you had any information on the 6:30 flight to Massachusetts,  
America that left on September 18?"  
  
---  
  
"I'm sorry miss."   
  
---  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
---  
  
"That plane, it crashed."  
  
---  
  
"What do you mean? Didn't anyone survive?"  
  
---  
  
"No, I'm really sorry. Are you related to one of the passengers?"  
  
---  
  
"Sort of." Ami lied. "Are you sure no one survived?"  
  
---  
  
"Yes. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
---  
  
"Thank you for your time." Ami sighed as she hung up.   
  
"Please don't say that it's as bad as it sounded..." Makoto begged.  
  
"Everyone, Mamoru-san's... Mamoru-san's dead..." Ami finished.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Rei cried. "Usagi... What about Usagi?"  
  
"How did he die?" Minako asked.  
  
"The plane, it crashed. There were no survivors." Ami responded.   
  
"Oh my god..." Minako replied. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"For once, I don't know." Ami sighed.  
  
"We have to be there for Usagi-chan." Makoto replied.  
  
Rei nodded. "We have to be there no matter what."  
  
---  
  
Rei sighed as she knocked on the door. "Usagi better be home."  
  
"What if she already knows?" Ami asked. "Maybe that's why she wouldn't call Harvard."  
  
Ikuko, Usagi's mother answered. "Hello girls."  
  
"Is Usagi home?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ikuko replied. "Usagi said something about going to the house of some boy..."  
  
"Did you get his name?" Rei asked.  
  
"I think it was Seiya."  
  
"Thank you." Rei responded. "Everyone, we're going to Seiya's house."  
  
"Now, I can see Yaten-kun..." Minako sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Minako-chan?" Makoto asked. "Normally you'd be so excited to see him..."  
  
"It's a mixture of things." Minako replied. "I don't think he likes me, and that whole Mamoru  
thing, it's overwhelming."  
  
"I think Yaten likes you." Makoto laughed.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Minako asked.  
  
"He was staring at you during homeroom..."  
  
"I probably had something funny on my face." Minako laughed. "Thanks Mako-chan."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Seeing things."  
  
"Your welcome, Minako-chan."  
  
--------  
  
"We're here." Ami sighed.   
  
"So who's going to give Usagi-chan the news?" Minako asked.  
  
"I will," Rei replied. "She'll understand if I say it seriously."  
  
Makoto knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Yaten was the one to open the door. "Oh, it's you girls."  
  
"Hello, Yaten-kun." Minako sighed. "Is Usagi-chan in there?"  
  
"Yes, she's talking with Seiya and his girlfriend."  
  
"SEIYA HAS A GIRLFRIEND?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Opps." Yaten laughed. "Ex-girlfriend. It's a habit. They used to go out for the longest time."  
  
"How long?" Minako asked.  
  
"Four years, until this year when they ended it... So, come in already."  
  
"Yes!" Minako cheered as she walked in.  
  
The other three laughed at Minako's behavior. A minute ago, she was low... but now that  
Yaten was near...  
  
------  
  
Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu, and Usagi were all seated on the sofas. The four girls were  
forced to sit on the floor.  
  
"Mizuno-san?" Taiki blinked. "What are you four doing here?"  
  
"We came to see Usagi-chan." Ami laughed.   
  
"Oh, hi guys!" Usagi smiled. "Seiya called me over to meet his friend and now I'm all cheered   
up!"  
  
Rei turned to the other four. "I'm not so sure I want to do this anymore..."  
  
"Do what?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Nothing." Rei smiled. "I'll tell you later." Rei sighed. 'As soon as I've gathered the courage.'  
  
"Everyone, this is Kakyuu Ouhi. She's just transfered to our school." Taiki announced.  
  
"So, Kakyuu-san... What's the real reason you came back?" Seiya snickered.  
  
"I told you." Kakyuu replied.  
  
"You don't do things without others talking you into it." Seiya laughed.  
  
"This girl, Nezu, told me she went to your school. She told me that you were hopeless without me  
." Kakyuu laughed. "Kind of funny, don't you think?"  
  
"Are you lying?"  
  
Kakyuu shook her head. "I told her that she was silly, but she talked me into it."  
  
Rei sighed. "Usagi, I've got to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Outside."   
  
"Why can't the others hear it?"  
  
"Trust her," Makoto added. "Talk to Rei-chan outside."  
  
Usagi shrugged as she listened to her friends.   
  
------  
  
"Rei-chan, what is it?" Usagi asked. "What's so important? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Usagi, I don't know what to say..." Rei began. "Ami called Harvard."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We were all worried about Mamoru-san, it's not just you who is. Anyway, to make a long story   
short..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Usagi... Usagi... Mamoru-san is... dead."  
  
"Rei-chan, you're joking!" Usagi cried. "That's mean! I knew I shouldn't have told you how  
I felt."  
  
"Usagi, you're not the only one in pain. Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, and I are   
doing our best. We miss Mamoru-san too! His plane crashed. Usagi, he's gone."  
  
"I won't believe it! I refuse!" Usagi screamed as she ran.  
  
"Usagi..."   
  
----------------------  
  
A/N: Mamoru's dead. Now before you flame me, hear me out. I did it for the better of the story.  
I love Seiya+Usagi fics because they are really cute, but I always hated how Mamoru was  
always the bad guy. He would always refuse Usagi, or cheat on her... I wanted it to end. This  
way Mamoru's not the bad guy.   
  
Sorry for rambling like that, but please continue to read my story!   
  
Oh yeah, I'm sorry that Princess Kakyuu is OOC [Out of Character], but it's my  
universe, isn't it? 


	9. The Last Teardrop

----------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Getting to Know You*~  
  
~*Chapter Nine: The Last Teardrop*~  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
'I won't believe it! I cannot believe a word of it! Mamo-chan is still out there!   
Mamo-chan is still alive!' Usagi let her thoughts scream through her head as she ran   
through downtown Juuban. It was raining again... 'It's funny how the weather just always   
seems to go along with my emotions... It's not fair!'  
  
*****  
  
~It's so hard to lose the one you love  
To finally have to say goodbye~  
  
*****  
  
-------------  
  
"Rei-chan!" Makoto called as Rei returned.  
  
"Where's Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.  
  
"She's gone?" Minako asked as she held on to Yaten's arm.  
  
"I told her... I told her about Mamoru-san and she just ran." Rei sighed.  
  
"It's starting to rain really hard out there." Makoto paused. "I think we should go after   
her."  
  
"Wait a minute," Seiya interrupted. "What about Mamoru?"  
  
Ami gasped. "You know about Mamoru-san?"  
  
Seiya nodded. "Usagi tells me things too."  
  
"Seiya," Rei began. "Mamoru-san died on his plane to America."  
  
"Usagi-chan must be devastated..." Makoto replied.  
  
"I'll go after her." Seiya announced.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to find her?" Rei asked. "She ran ahead."  
  
"I'll try my best." Seiya replied.  
  
"Stupid," Yaten began. "You won't be able to find her alone... Don't you know how big   
Juuban is?"  
  
"He's right." Taiki responded. "We should all split up and look for her."  
  
"I'll come too." Kakyuu smiled. "I'll do whatever I can for the one that Seiya loves most."  
  
Seiya nodded. "Let's go."  
  
----------  
  
Usagi sighed as she let her pink sweater drown in the rain. It was cold out... Usagi   
could admit that, but she didn't want to suffer anymore. 'I don't exist without Mamo-chan.   
He has to be alive! He has to be somewhere!' Usagi cried as she tried to wipe away her   
impending tears.  
  
*******  
  
~You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
And all that you can do is cry~  
  
******  
  
Usagi couldn't stop crying! She took off her ring, the precious ring that Mamoru had   
given her earlier. She still didn't know what the true meaning of it was when she stared   
at it. 'Mamo-chan, is this all I have of you? A ring and some gifts? Mamo-chan, don't   
leave me... I'm not so strong... I'm not... so... strong.'   
  
Usagi sighed as she began to run again. She didn't know where she was going, but she  
wanted to leave.  
  
*******  
  
~Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone~  
  
******  
  
---------  
  
Rei and Ami were checking out Usagi's neighborhood.  
  
Ami began to knock on Usagi's front door. This time Shingo opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Shingo-chan." Ami began. "Do you know if Usagi-chan is home yet?"  
  
"No, she hasn't come home yet. Mom is really worried, it's beggining to rain. Isn't she   
with you?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "Thanks for helping."  
  
"Maybe she's on her way home." Rei suggested.   
  
Ami nodded as she followed Rei's lead.  
  
-------  
  
'Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan... Please find me.'  
  
*****  
~When the last teardrop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be~  
  
*****  
  
------------  
  
"Where do you think she would be?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
Makoto and Kakyuu were paired up.   
  
"Kakyuu-san, we could try the Crown Game Center... Usagi-chan used to always go there to   
escape her studies."  
  
"We could try it." Kakyuu agreed.   
  
The two began to run to their destination.  
  
"Motoki-kun!" Makoto yelled as she entered.  
  
"Hello, Mako-chan." Motoki greeted. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"I'm Kakyuu Ouhi." Kakyuu bowed.  
  
"There is no time for this!" Makoto yelled. "Motoki-kun, have you seen Usagi-chan? She's   
missing!"  
  
"She was here earlier. She told me about Mamoru... She must be taking it hard."  
  
"Did you see where she was going?"  
  
Motoki shook his head.  
  
"Thanks anyway, Motoki-kun!" Makoto yelled as she and Kakyuu left the place.  
  
----------------  
  
"Minako-chan," Yaten began. "Do you have any idea where she might be?"  
  
"Uh..." Minako began. "She could be at Mamoru-san's apartment! She has the duplicate key   
afterall!"  
  
"Then we should head there?" Taiki asked.  
  
Minako nodded as the three headed that way...  
  
--------------------  
  
Usagi sighed. 'Motoki-kun knows, the Three Lights know, the girls know, Kakyuu-san knows...   
I still have to tell my family about Mamoru-san... Michiru and Haruka need to know too...'   
Usagi began to cry again. 'Why did you have to leave me?'  
  
*****  
  
~When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls~  
  
******  
  
Usagi spotted a nearby telephone booth and began to call Michiru and Haruka's number.  
  
---------  
  
"Hello?" Michiru answered.  
  
-------  
  
"Hello, it's Usagi."  
  
-------  
  
Michiru noticed the tone in Usagi's voice. "Is something wrong?"  
  
------  
  
"I wanted to let you and Haruka-san know that Mamoru-san died in a plane crash." Usagi   
cried.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh my gosh... Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry."  
  
----  
  
"Please tell Haruka the news, and tell her not to worry."  
  
----  
  
"I will, goodluck Usagi-chan."  
  
----  
  
.click. Michiru had hung up... Probably from shock.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath as she pulled her sweater closer to herself. 'I better be going   
home now. I'm sure that Mama and the others are worried."  
  
*****  
So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah  
  
*****  
  
'I just wish that life was perfect. I really wished that Mamo-chan was my prince... Now   
I'm not sure...'  
  
*****  
  
~Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
Or am I meant to walk these streets alone?~  
  
*****  
  
----------------------------  
  
In the distance, Seiya was watching. He was afraid to approach her because he saw her   
sadness. Still, he wanted to cheer her up. 'Please Usagi, give me one chance.' Seiya   
decided to follow her. He wanted to make sure she was safe and besides she needed someone   
to listen. Anyone. Seiya wanted to be that person.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Usagi sighed as she passed Juuban High School. 'I should have begged him not to go! I   
didn't know it'd be this hard! I didn't know he'd leave! Mamo-chan, I want you here!'  
  
*****  
  
~If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side~  
  
*****  
  
"Ouch!" Usagi screamed as she ran into something. "Ginga-san?"  
  
It was Ginga and her friends.   
  
"Reiko, Akane!" Usagi shouted. "If you try something, I'm not even going to take it today.   
I don't really care what you guys do! Mamo-chan is gone and I don't even care anymore."  
  
Ginga let out a low chuckle.  
  
"What is so funny?" Usagi cried. "I'm in pain here!"  
  
"I did it." Ginga laughed.  
  
"You did what?" Usagi cried.  
  
"I had someone rig the plane with the Three Lights special and the one that Mamoru was   
on..." Ginga smiled. "Clever wasn't it?"  
  
"No!" Usagi screamed. "No! No! No!"  
  
*****  
  
When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be  
  
*****  
  
"I know because I helped." Suzu added.  
  
"Don't take all the credit, because we helped too!" Reiko yelled.  
  
"I can't believe it! Don't you know what you have done?" Usagi cried. "Don't you know   
pain?"  
  
That's when Seiya entered the picture. "Leave her alone! I heard what you said. Now,   
leave!"  
  
Ginga laughed. "What can you do?"  
  
"I can tell the police and everyone what you've been doing. You and your little group   
have been trying to get rid of us from the start!" Seiya screamed.  
  
"You have no proof!" Nezu replied. "Besides, you can't win when a cute face like this is   
against you!"  
  
Usagi fell to her knees. "I can't believe this... I just can't... Seiya, make it stop...   
Make them stop!"  
  
*****  
  
~When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls~  
  
*****  
  
Ginga began her laughter again. "Besides, what if I really didn't rig the plane? What if   
I'm bluffing?"  
  
"I don't know," Seiya began. "But, I've also had a bad feeling about you. Just leave   
Usagi and my brothers alone!"  
  
"For now..." Ginga smiled.   
  
"Come on, Usagi." Seiya tried to smile as he helped her up. "I'll walk you home. Everyone   
is worried."  
  
*****  
  
Now it's time for me to find my happiness again  
And the emptiness from missin' you  
Will never ever end, baby  
  
*****  
  
"We're here." Seiya smiled as they approached Usagi's doorstep.  
  
"Thank you, Seiya."  
  
"Are you sure that you're okay?"  
  
"No," Usagi shook her head. "I can't live without him! Seiya, I can't I just can't!"  
  
*****  
  
~When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be~  
  
*****  
  
"Usagi..." Seiya started. "I want you to know that I'll always be here for you when you   
need me."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Thank you, Seiya."  
  
*****  
  
When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
  
*****  
  
Seiya didn't know what he was doing, but he gave Usagi a kiss... and she returned it.  
  
*****  
  
~When the last tear drop falls~  
  
****  
  
______________________________________  
a/n: I don't know why, but this story is getting way werid! O_o I'm not very satisfied   
with it right now... I donno. It's hard to make Galaxia [Ginga] evil when you take away   
the whole powers detail... I  
  
Also, the song is called, "When the Last Teardrop Falls" and it's by Blaque... and I   
don't own it. 


	10. If You Knew

-------------------------  
~*Getting To Know You*~  
  
~Chapter Ten: If You Knew~  
  
------------------------  
  
  
"You're late." Yaten complained as Seiya entered the homeroom class.  
  
"We tried to wake you up." Taiki explained. "But, you wouldn't budge..."  
  
"So we left you." Yaten finished.  
  
"I still made it," Seiya laughed as the bell rang.   
  
"You're in a good mood." Yaten yawned. "Did something happen when you dropped Usagi  
off last night?"  
  
Seiya couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. "I'm convinced she likes me."  
  
Taiki laughed. "Stupid, she just found out that her boyfriend's dead... What makes you   
think that?"  
  
"It was in her eyes." Seiya replied.  
  
"Seiya! Class has the started!" The teacher scolded.  
  
"Sorry," Seiya apologized... He glanced around the room to look for his favorite   
Odango-haired girl. He noticed that she was no where to be found... 'Usagi, where  
are you?'  
  
---------------------  
  
Ami took a deep breath as she opened her lunch bag. "Did Rei-chan call you two?"  
  
Makoto and Minako nodded together.   
  
"Usagi-chan's really upset." Makoto added.  
  
"I hope she's all right." Ami replied. "She's missing school... Maybe she got sick in  
the cold weather?"  
  
"I know!" Minako exclaimed. "The four of us can visit her after school!"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Sounds great."  
  
"We'd have to pick up Rei-chan first." Ami reminded the both of them.   
  
"Right." Minako agreed. "We should also buy Usagi-chan some treats... You know, to  
make her feel better."  
  
"Okay," Makoto confirmed. "We'll pick up Rei-chan, then spend an hour shopping."  
  
Ami nodded. "Usagi-chan needs us."  
  
------------------  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE KISSED YOU?!" Taiki and Yaten screamed after hearing the news.  
  
"Shh, quiet down or the fans might hear..." Seiya smiled as he took a bite of his   
sandwich. "I kissed her and she kissed me back... What's wrong with that?"   
  
"Nothing," Taiki began. "Except for the fact that her boyfriend just died! It's wrong   
for you to take advantage of the situation."  
  
Seiya stood up, "It's nothing like that!"  
  
"Seiya, sit down." Kakyuu scolded. "Anyway, if she kissed him back... Maybe there is   
something more."  
  
"See!" Seiya pointed out.  
  
Yaten yawned. "I'm sick of you and your problems! I'm going inside." Yaten walked off   
until he reached the building. "Seiya, don't worry about her. If she cares for you,   
she'll say something." Yaten then entered the building.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.  
  
"Well," Seiya began. "I don't care what you guys think, I'm calling her when I get home  
and asking her myself."  
  
"Poor Seiya," Kakyuu whispered to Taiki. "I hope he doesn't get hurt."  
  
Taiki nodded. "I hope your right, Kakyuu-san."  
  
----------------------  
  
After school...  
  
Seiya took a deep breath as he sat on his couch. 'There's the phone...' Seiya sighed.   
'Please Usagi, let this be what I think it is...'  
  
Seiya picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number.  
  
------------------  
  
"Hello?" It sounded like Usagi...  
  
------------------  
  
"Is this Usagi?" Seiya asked.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Usagi replied.  
  
----------------  
  
"It's Seiya... Are you sick? You weren't at school today..."  
  
---------------  
  
"No," Usagi replied as she shook her head. "I just needed some time alone. You know,  
with everything that's happened over the past week."  
  
-------------  
  
"Oh." Seiya replied... 'It's either now or never...'  
  
*********************************************************  
~It's 7am, thinking about you  
Wondering if the thoughts I'm feeling, you're feeling too  
**********************************************************  
  
--------------  
  
"About what happened last night..." Both of them had said it at the same time.  
  
-------------  
  
"Seiya," Usagi continued. "Let me go first."  
  
------------  
  
"Sure." Seiya sighed. 'Here it comes.'  
  
-----------  
  
"That kiss was a mistake. Seiya-kun, I'm sorry! I just don't know." Over the phone,  
Seiya could hear Usagi crying. "I just wanted Mamo-chan so much. Seiya-kun! I didn't mean  
to hurt you like that!"   
  
---------  
  
"Usagi, I don't know what say." Seiya paused. "Except that I can't hate you... Usagi, I  
want you to know that... I... I love you." Seiya slammed down the phone.   
  
******************************************  
~Like a new born child, soft to the touch  
Baby is it possible to love someone so much~  
******************************************  
  
---------  
  
"Seiya?" Usagi asked. "Seiya?" Usagi began to cry harder. 'Now look what I've done!  
I should've known that he wouldn't let me finish... Seiya, I did feel something in  
that kiss... It's just too soon. If only you would have let me finish...'  
  
***********************************************  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Be that certain someone you wish for every night  
***********************************************  
  
"Usagi!" Rei yelled from the front door. "We're here!"  
  
Usagi began to wipe away her tears, 'They can't see me like this...'  
  
Minako opened the door. "We have treats for you!"  
  
Makoto smiled as she put a pink cake on Usagi's dresser. "I baked you your  
favorite cake!"  
  
Minako smiled as she handed Usagi a big bag of candies.   
  
Rei then handed Usagi a stuffed animal, it was a white bunny. "Now Usagi,  
we want you to cheer up!"  
  
"Thanks everyone." Usagi began to smile. 'I'm so lucky that I have such great friends.'  
  
---------  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten yelled. "You left your jacket on the floor!"  
  
"Shut up!" Seiya yelled as he burried his face in his hands. "Just be quiet!"  
  
******************************************************  
If you knew what I knew, you wouldn't say what you said  
If you knew what I knew, we'd be together instead  
Of you breaking my heart, over things that aren't true  
My lady yes, if you knew what I knew  
*****************************************************  
  
"Are you okay?" Taiki asked as he walked out of his room. "I heard you yell."  
  
"No!" Seiya screamed. "Does it look like I'm okay?!"  
  
"Damn," Yaten cursed. "I told you, when he falls for a girl... He falls hard."  
  
"Seiya, what exactly did she say?" Taiki asked.  
  
"That it was all a mistake!" Seiya screamed. "It wasn't!"  
  
"Seiya," Taiki replied. "You don't know how she feels."  
  
"I don't." Seiya agreed. "But, I do know that she must have felt something even  
if it was a small amount or whatever!" Seiya screamed. "Damn, why can't  
she just accept me?!" Seiya then ran into his room.  
  
"Seiya's been dumped twice in one year..." Yaten began. "I'm starting to feel  
sorry for him. I hope everything turns out good in the end."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Usagi started to cry again. She had told the girls everything, from the date to the  
kiss to the phone call. "...I told him it was a mistake. He told me that he  
couldn't hate me and that he... loved me... and he hung up! I wasn't  
done... I wasn't done!"  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami replied. "It sounds like your very fond of Seiya-kun."  
  
Usagi nodded. "I think I love him back."  
  
Rei gasped. "Usagi, isn't it a little too soon?"  
  
"I don't know..." Usagi paused. "I started to pay more attention to him a little  
before I learned of Mamo-chan's... death." Usagi's tears were over flowing. "What  
I said to Seiya is unrepairable! Now I can't have Seiya or Mamo-chan!"  
  
**************************************************  
Time passes by, the only tears I cry  
Are filled with disillusion and fears I have inside  
**************************************************  
  
"That's not true!" Minako yelled. "Seiya-kun did say he loved you and that he   
couldn't hate you, correct?"  
  
Usagi nodded.  
  
"Then, I bet if you explain everything to him... I'm sure everything will be okay!"  
Minako winked.   
  
"I hope it's as easy as it sounds..." Usagi paused.  
  
*********************************************************  
Like a lost soul, I feel like I'm all alone  
If only I could feel your pain, within your heart of stone  
*********************************************************  
  
------------------  
  
"It's getting dark..." Seiya sighed as he looked out the window. "I wonder if  
Kakyuu-san is up to hearing my sad news... She's like a best friend to me now."  
  
Seiya picked up the phone and dialed Kakyuu's number. "Hello, is Kakyuu-san there?"  
  
----------------  
  
"Seiya, I'm the only one living here... Remember?" Kakyuu laughed.  
  
----------------  
  
"So it's true then?"  
  
--------------  
  
"What?  
  
--------------  
  
"That you're living on your own..."  
  
-------------  
  
Kakyuu nodded. "Yes, but an empty apartment isn't exactly pleasing to come to  
every night." Kakyuu laughed. "But it can be fun."  
  
-----------  
  
"Kakyuu-san, you know that you're always welcome here..."  
  
-----------  
  
"I wouldn't want to interupt... I'm sure that you three are always busy with  
your photoshoots and the such..."  
  
---------  
  
"Well, if you ever need somewhere big to stay in, your welcome here."  
  
--------  
  
"Why so generous today?" Kakyuu asked. "What happened?"  
  
-------  
  
"Kakyuu-san, were you upset when you dumped me? Even if it was to benifit yourself?"  
  
------  
  
"I was upset. I guess it didn't really hit me, until you left... That's when I decided to follow   
you... Only to find out that you like someone else..."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Kakyuu-san, I'm sorry."  
  
------------------  
  
"...Anyway, like I said, I'm happy as long as your happy... And you don't sound too happy right   
now... What did Usagi-chan do now?"  
  
-------------------  
  
"She told me that what happened last night, that it was a mistake..."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Seiya, I'm so sorry."   
  
------------------  
  
"It wasn't a mistake! Something was there!"  
  
-----------------  
  
"Seiya, I'm sure everything will work out well in the end. After all your Seiya Kou.  
Something will come up and you'll live life better then before."  
  
----------------  
  
"Kakyuu-san, thank you."  
  
----------------  
  
"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got a big quiz tomorrow. I'll   
talk to you tomorrow at lunch."  
  
----------------  
  
"Thanks for everything."  
  
---------------  
  
"No problem Seiya."   
  
--------------  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
------------  
  
Click. He was gone.   
  
'I don't really have a quiz tomorrow...' Kakyuu thought. 'I just couldn't stand  
to hear more about Usagi... She is a good friend and a nice girl, but I miss   
Seiya. I have to be strong... for him. I have to a role model for him...'  
Kakyuu let a single tear fall down her face before continuing to prepare  
her dinner.  
  
***********************************************  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Be that certain someone you wish for every night  
************************************************  
  
--------------------  
  
Usagi picked up her phone. 'I'm taking Minako-chan's advice... I'm setting things   
straight between Seiya and I.' The girls had left an hour before to give Usagi time   
to think.   
  
'Please Seiya, pick up the phone.' She then proceeded to dial Seiya's phone number.  
  
*******************************************************  
If you knew what I knew, you wouldn't say what you said  
If you knew what I knew, we'd be together instead  
Of you breaking my heart, over things that aren't true  
******************************************************  
  
--------------------  
  
Seiya took a deep breath as he spotted the phone. It was ringing. 'I don't want to   
talk to anyone.' Seiya sighed. 'If Kakyuu-san didn't want to help me, I don't know who  
would...'  
  
************************************  
My lady yes, if you knew what I knew  
************************************  
  
"Seiya!" Taiki yelled. "You have a phone call!"  
  
"Damn!" Seiya responded. "I don't feel like talking, who is it?"  
  
"It's Usagi." Taiki replied.  
  
Seiya took a deep breath. 'What does she want now? She does want to put me down even more?'  
  
**********************************  
Then you wouldn't have to go away  
If you knew what I knew  
**********************************  
  
Seiya paused. "Tell her I'm busy!"  
  
Taiki sighed. "Tsukino-san, he's busy right now. I can take a message."  
  
------------------  
  
"He's busy?" Usagi asked. "Well, I'll just tell him at school tomorrow morning. Thank you."  
  
Usagi hung up the phone and began to cry, 'Now he won't even talk to me...'  
  
*******************************************************  
Then you would be here to stay right by my side always  
*******************************************************  
  
-------------------  
  
Seiya turned his radio up high. 'I'm not gonna take it. Music always helps me feel  
better.'  
  
Nagareboshi He began to play. In frustration, Seiya turned off the radio. 'I don't  
really need to hear myself singing about finding my princess right now.'  
  
*******************************************************  
If you knew what I knew, you wouldn't say what you said  
If you knew what I knew, we'd be together instead  
Of you breaking my heart, over things that aren't true  
My lady yes, if you knew what I knew  
********************************************************  
  
--------------------  
  
Usagi sighed. 'If he won't talk to me now, he probably won't talk to me tomorrow...'  
  
************************************************************************  
If you knew what I knew my baby, you would never have said what you said  
If you knew what I knew my baby, we would be together instead  
************************************************************************  
  
Usagi took out her notebook and began to write.  
  
'Dear Seiya,  
  
I'm sorry about the phone call last night... You wouldn't let me finish.'  
  
"AHHH!" Usagi screamed. "That's not right!' She threw away the paper.  
  
************************************************************************  
If you knew what I knew my baby, you would never have said what you said  
************************************************************************  
  
'Seiya-kun,  
  
After you hung up, the girls came to visit. They convinced me to call you   
back and fix things... I would like to date you, but...'  
  
"No!" Usagi yelled as she crumpled the piece of paper.  
  
*************************************************************  
If you knew what I knew my baby, we would be together instead  
*************************************************************  
  
Usagi smiled, "I won't give up until the letter is perfect...'  
  
************************************************************************  
If you knew what I knew my baby, you would never have said what you said  
If you knew what I knew my baby, we would be together instead  
************************************************************************  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N!: Sorry this chapter was very depressing... =( Poor Seiya... But don't  
worry, after sadness there is always joy! There is a Seiya + Usagi ending  
for sure! Anyway, the song is 'If you knew what I knew' by the backstreet  
boys. The song is pure fluff, and that's why I like it! ^_^ Also matched  
the chapter so well! [well, except for the 7 am thing... hehe]  
  



	11. 

  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Getting to Know You*~  
  
~*Chapter Eleven: The Responce*~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Seiya," Usagi began as she stood in front of him. Seiya was sitting in his usual desk since  
homeroom was about to begin. "This is for you." Usagi placed a pink envelope on his desk.   
She tried to fight the tears. "It took me all night to write it."  
  
"Thank you, Usagi." Seiya replied as he began to open the letter.  
  
"Please," Usagi interrupted. "Read after class, when I'm gone." With that Usagi turned   
around and sat in her desk.  
  
Seiya sighed as he threw the letter in his backpack, 'I don't want her to put me down   
anymore! I know I'm not good enough...'  
  
------------------------------  
  
Seiya took a deep breath as he sat down where he usually ate lunch.  
  
"So," Kakyuu began. "How did your day go so far?"  
  
"He got a letter from Usagi." Yaten teased.  
  
"You did?" Kakyuu asked. "That's great! What did she say?"  
  
Taiki laughed. "The poor guy hasn't even opened it yet."  
  
"Don't talk for me." Seiya retorted as he took the letter out. "I'm going to read it now."   
Seiya delicately removed the pink stationary from the envelope.   
  
'Dear Seiya,  
  
I'm not sure how to address you. Seiya doesn't seem formal enough, but I don't want to go   
back to calling you Seiya-kun.   
  
Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. You hung up before I had a chance to   
finish!'  
  
Seiya paused to look up at the sky, 'Here it comes.'  
  
'I wanted to say that I'm not so sure. Seiya, you shouldn't have said that to me... You   
shouldn't have said 'I love you' to me. I've been horrible to you.   
  
Seiya, I'm not sure if I feel the same way. I think I do, but I'm not sure. It's too soon   
with the whole 'Mamoru incident' and all. You deserve the best.   
  
Seiya, I really do think that we might work. It's just that I'm not willing to go out with   
someone so soon after Mamo-chan's death. Just give me some time. I know that you'll   
understand.   
  
Now that I'm done, I wanted to know if you'll forgive me. If you won't I guess I'll   
understand, but I'll still feel horrible about myself. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Love,  
Usagi'  
  
Seiya turned to look at Kakyuu. "She wants to know if I'll forgive her."  
  
Kakyuu quickly replied, "Will you?"  
  
Seiya nodded. "I'm bothered because Odango isn't happy. Usagi isn't happy." Seiya paused.   
"It's all Ginga's fault. Her and her group."  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it." Taiki responded. "We have no proof of their actions."  
  
Kakyuu agreed, "Taiki has a point."  
  
"Unless..." Seiya began to smile.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Minako was jumping up and down.  
  
"What?" Makoto asked in confusion.   
  
Minako smiled as she held a paper foreward. "I got a C+ on my math test! Ami-chan was right!   
Studying does help!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, what did you get?" Ami asked.  
  
"Uh... Well... I got... Let's just say I got a bad score." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Seiya-kun?" Makoto asked.  
  
Usagi nodded, "I worked so hard on that letter and he hasn't responded."  
  
"Don't give up!" Minako yelled. "Usagi-chan, I know that Seiya-kun doesn't hate you. He   
probably just hasn't read it yet."  
  
"Your right." Usagi smiled. "Thank you."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Usagi continued to frown as she began her walk home, 'I guess he won't forgive me after all.   
I knew it. What I did was unforgivable!'  
  
"Hello rabbit." Suzu smiled.  
  
"I'm not in a great mood right now." Usagi responded. Suzu, Ginga, Nezu. Reiko, and Akane   
were all there.  
  
"It's nice to see you finally sad." Nuzu responded. "It's about damn time. We're sick of   
you and your little attitude!"  
  
Usagi began to cry, "Why do you hate me so much?! What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure either." Reiko paused. "Ginga-sama, you never gave us a specific reason..."  
  
"I'll tell you why," Ginga began. "That girl and those boys are getting the attention that   
I've always wanted. They have true friends. I've always been alone. Sure, I have  
Nezu, Reiko, Akane, and Suzu, but there nothing. They're just lost souls... Much like  
me."  
  
"Are you serious?" Usagi asked. "That's so sad."  
  
Ginga nodded, "I was only popular because people feared me."  
  
"So," Usagi smiled. "Now that we understand each other... Will you stop trying to hurt me?  
You need some friends... I'll be your friend, Ginga."  
  
"After all she did to you?!" Akane asked. "It's probably a trap!"  
  
Ginga shook her head. "No... I don't want your pity. Next time, we'll be back... with a   
plan!"  
  
The group then turned to walk away leaving Usagi behind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: LoL. Revised! Anyway, BIG THANKS to JanalSeiya for Galaxia's motive! ^_^  
  
The next chapter will be the last one, it's about half way done and I'll try to get  
it up by next week! 


	12. Problem Solved

---------------------------------------------  
Getting to Know You  
  
Chapter 12: Problem Solved  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi smiled to herself as she woke up the following Sunday. "I can not wait until I get to   
Rei-chan's!" Usagi hummed "Nagareboshi He" to herself as she put her hair back up into their   
famous "odango" hairstyle. She had figured a plan on how to make Ginga and her gang to stop   
harassing her. She was about to get her four best friends to help her out and with some luck,   
maybe even the Three Lights and Kakyuu Ouhi. Seiya still hasn't responded to the letter that   
she gave him, but with some hope, Usagi was sure to get one when she called them at Rei-chan's.  
  
Just before she walked out the door she grabbed a backpack which appeared to be completely full.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm here!" Usagi called as she entered the Hikawa Shrine. She was five minutes late and didn't   
really notice.  
  
"What kind of girl calls a meeting and is the only one to arrive late?!" Rei yelled angerly as   
Usagi entered the room.   
  
"Well, excuse me! Rei-chan, this is NOT a time to be arguing!" Usagi yelled back in responce.  
  
"So, Usagi-chan, what's the big emergency?" Makoto asked with interest.   
  
"Does it concern the Three Lights?" Minako asked with excitement.   
  
"Something along those lines." Usagi smiled. "I already discussed part of this plan with   
Ami-chan."  
  
"Is this true?" Rei asked.   
  
Ami nodded, "This one might actually work out."  
  
Usagi stood up, "I'm proud of myself. We're going to make Ginga-san feel good about herself!"  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as I invite the Three Lights and Kakyuu-san over." Usagi replied.   
"I'm getting a responce from Seiya no matter what!"  
  
"Well, lets see if you can really call him." Rei dared as she pointed to the phone.  
  
Usagi sighed as she approached it. She dialed Seiya's number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Someone get the phone!" Yaten yelled from the couch as he watched the TV.   
  
"Yaten-kun, I don't see you doing anything." Kakyuu sighed. She actually took Seiya's offer.  
She has moved in with the three brothers. Seiya kept insisting, besides Seiya needed her there.  
He was having trouble calling Usagi with his answer.   
  
"Hello?" Kakyuu answered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kakyuu-san?" Usagi asked with surprise. "It's Usagi. Do I have the wrong number? I was trying   
to call Seiya and his brothers."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakyuu giggled, "No, you have the right number. Seiya and the others invited me to live here."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow!" Usagi exclaimed as her eyes lit up. "So, may I speak with Seiya or is still too mad at   
me?"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Actually, I'm glad you called. Usagi-chan," Kakyuu began as she glanced towards Seiya's  
closed bedroom door. "I feel sorry for him. He's been trying to call you for two days. He  
has yet to gather the courage."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Could you put him on the phone? I'm pretty nervous as well."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, one moment." Kakyuu responded as she held the cordless phone. She knocked twice on   
Seiya's door. "You have a call."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Seiya sighed as opened the door and grabbed the phone. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Usagi-chan." Kakyuu replied with a look of concern.  
  
"Hey, Odango." Seiya answered as he put the phone up to his ears.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Seiya! I'm so glad to hear your voice." Usagi smiled. "I've been afraid that you'd be  
mad at me still. You don't talk to me at school so much."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"I didn't know how to say it, but I forgive you. I'll wait until you get over Mamoru-san,  
if that's what you need. Also, Usagi, I was never mad at you in the first place. I was just  
mad at myself for falling too hard for you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Seiya..."  
  
Ami tapped Usagi on the shoulder, "Don't forget about the plan." She gently whispered.  
  
"That's right!" Usagi began. "I have a plan on how to get Ginga-san to stop her ways."   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"How would we go about doing that? Odango, she won't stop."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, she will!" Usagi snapped her fingers in excitement. She looked towards, Rei, Minako,  
Makoto, and Ami who were all listening to Usagi talk. "You guys have to listen too. This  
is the plan."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Odango, who are you talking to?" Seiya asked confused.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Ami-chan are also here." Usagi sweatdropped. "Anyway,  
continuing with the plan... Remember that day that I gave you the note? While I was walking  
home I ran into Ginga-san and her group. I asked Ginga-san why she hated me so much and she   
said because she was alone and was always neglected. You see, Ginga-san's in need of some   
real friends!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, what about those four girls that she is always hanging around with. What are they?  
Fake friends?" Seiya asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"They're neglected. They all need friends."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, who's going to be friends with them? I'm sure not going to after all the  
stuff they put you through."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Who would be?" Usagi asked. "Anyway, I'm sure that if people warm up to them that they will  
be really nice."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How are we going to show them friendship?" Seiya asked. "I hate them."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I ran into Reiko-san the other day. I asked when Ginga-san's birthday was and guess what?  
It's today! I was thinking of challenging her to face me at the Hikawa Shrine once and  
for all, but in reality, I'm going to throw her a surprise birthday party! The entire  
Juuban High will be there!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...And why would anyone from our school go to Ginga's birthday party?" Seiya asked. "Like you  
said, no one likes her."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"People may not like Ginga-san, but people sure do love the Three Lights!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seiya raised an eyebrow, "What are you implying?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You, Taiki-san, and Yaten-kun will run around town and hand out flyers and saying that this  
will be the best party all year because the Three Lights will be attending!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, but what makes you think that Yaten and Taiki are willing to  
help?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi sighed, "Ginga-san has a grudge against those two as well."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's right, well do you have these flyers? Also, when is the party?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"At 8:00 PM. All the flyers are here at the Hikawa Shrine. You guys can come pick them up."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Odango, if you don't mind me asking... How did you think up such a plan?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It was easy, Ami-chan helped me. Also, could you invite Kakyuu-san?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seiya laughed, "We'll be there in about half an hour. Bye."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bye." Usagi smiled as she hung up the phone. "They're coming!"  
  
"ALL THREE? YOU GOT ALL THREE TO COME HERE?" Minako screamed. "I CAN'T EVEN GET ONE TO COME  
TO MY HOUSE!" Minako winked. "Usagi-chan, you're really good at talking to them."  
  
"Thank you, Minako-chan." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Well, do you really have the flyers?" Rei asked. "I don't see them."  
  
"That's right." Usagi said as she emptied out her backpack. A whole mess appeared. The   
flyers were there, a HUGE stack of them, including some ballons, banners, and party supplies.  
"I'm prepared."  
  
"Food?" Rei asked. "You don't expect me to supply it."  
  
Ami also had a backpack which she emptied out. Out came some vegetables, fruits, meat, rice mix,  
and whole ton of food. "Usagi and I were hoping that Mako-chan could do it."  
  
"Please?" Usagi asked as she kneeled before the taller girl. "Makoto-sama, I beg you please,  
please, PLEASE cook for me!"  
  
Makoto sweatdropped, "Don't get so drastic. I'll do it for you. How many people are planning  
to attend."  
  
"As many as the Three Lights gather. Possibly the entire town." Usagi beamed.  
  
Makoto sweatdropped again, "We might need more igredients. I can do it as long as Minako-chan  
helps me."  
  
"But, I'm already taken. I'm helping the Three Lights pass out flyers." Minako said.  
  
"But, Minako-chan, Kakyuu-san is already helping them." Ami replied. "We planned everything  
out. Kakyuu-san and the Three Lights will pass out flyers. Usagi-chan will convince Ginga to   
come. Rei-chan and I are going to be decorating. That leaves you and Mako-chan with cooking  
duty."  
  
"I can't cook!" Minako cried. "I wanted to see to Yaten-kun and the others!"  
  
"Come on." Makoto ordered as she dragged a crying Minako into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go buy some more igredients after I talk to Ginga-san." Usagi promised.   
  
"Sounds good." Ami smiled as she helped Rei put up some decorations.  
  
"Wait a minute," Rei paused. "Why can't we have the party at YOUR house?"  
  
"Everyone comes here! Besides your place is attractive!" Usagi complimented.  
  
"And yours isn't?" Rei said sarcasticly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now where would Ginga-san be on a Sunday..." Usagi thought to herself. "I could try the phone  
book." Usagi walked into the nearest payphone and looked up Ginga's phone number. She finally  
found it and dialed it. "Hello?"  
  
---  
  
"Hello? This is the Oj'ou residence."   
  
---  
  
"Hello, may I please speak to Ginga-san?"  
  
---  
  
"This is her. Who might this be?"  
  
---  
  
"Ginga-san, it's Usagi Tsukino."  
  
---  
  
"Then you must address me as '-sama'! Besides, what do you want?"  
  
---  
  
"If you really want to settle things, then I challenge you to a battle at the Hikawa Shrine  
at 8:00 pm tonight."  
  
---  
  
"What will I get from it?"  
  
---  
  
"If I lose, I will leave Juuban. If you lose, you will leave me alone."  
  
---  
  
A smile appeared on Ginga's face, "Deal."  
  
---  
  
Usagi hung up the phone and went to buy some more food for the party.   
  
---  
  
An hour later, Usagi returned to the shrine and the Three Lights (w/ Kakyuu) arrived.  
  
"You came!" Usagi exclaimed as she let the four enter.  
  
"Of course." Seiya smiled. "Ginga-san needs to be stopped at all costs."  
  
Taiki hesistated, "I'm not sure it will work."  
  
Yaten nodded, "Ginga-san isn't the kind to take kindness with open arms!"  
  
"Taiki-san, Yaten-kun," Ami began. "Please just try to believe. Usagi-chan's plan may not work,  
but it's good to know that you tried to stop something."  
  
Usagi and Rei gave the four the stacks of flyers.  
  
"The address and details are printed on the flyers." Rei explained. "Usagi finally came  
through."  
  
"Good luck, Usagi-chan." Kakyuu winked as she made her exit.  
  
"Thank you." Seiya replied as the remaining three walked out the door.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"We're NEVER going to get this done!" Minako yelled as tears filled her eyes. The entire  
kitchen was now filled with ingredients. With almost an entire town coming, cooking all  
the food could take days!  
  
"Calm down, Minako-chan." Makoto replied as she continued to boil the water. "Just continue  
peeling those vegetables."  
  
Minako sighed as she did what she was told, "I should've been the one with the Three Lights   
right now..."  
  
------------------------  
  
"What should I do now?" Usagi asked happily.  
  
"Hmm..." Ami paused as she looked around at the room. About half of it was done already,   
"I think that Rei-chan and I can handle this... But, I think Minako-chan and Mako-chan   
might be needing some help with the food."  
  
Usagi nodded as she skipped into the kitchen.  
  
Rei sweatdropped, "Do you think we're going to pull this off?"  
  
Ami shrugged, "For Usagi-chan's sake we should at continue to hope."  
  
----------------------  
  
The Three Lights and Kakyuu passed out the flyers easily. Once girls caught sight of the  
one (or all) of the Three Lights they immeditately ran over. That gave the guys a chance  
to tell about the party. Kakyuu just spoke to random people from their school and got them  
to come.  
  
---------------------  
  
The Three Lights returned at around 5 pm. The food was all done, but needed to spread across  
the room. The Three Lights, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Ami, and Rei all helped arrange them and  
bring in extra furniture when needed.   
  
After everything was settled, the nine sat down. They were all tired and needed a break.  
  
"I really hope this will work." Usagi sighed.  
  
"If it'll help, my brothers here and I could dedicate a song for her and perform it in the  
front." Seiya winked.  
  
Hearts filled Minako's eyes, "Please do!"  
  
"Seiya, since when did you plan to do that?!" Taiki asked.  
  
Yaten yawned, "He's right. We're all tired."  
  
"Please?" Ami asked. "It may just give Ginga-san that extra boost that she needs."  
  
Taiki sighed, "Whatever it takes to end this nightmare."  
  
"Agreed." Yaten said in defeat. "I'm too tired to argue."  
  
Minako laughed, "This is going to be a great party!"  
  
Rei glared at Minako, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami. "You four better help me clean all the mess up!"  
  
The four sweatdropped and nodded.  
  
"I'll help too." Kakyuu volunteered. "I feel like I'm a part of this mess too."  
  
Seiya nodded, "Me too. This trouble didn't start until I got here."  
  
---------------  
  
An hour later (6:30), the people started to pile in. They were fully aware that it was a   
surprise party and were completely aware of the plans.  
  
At exactly 7:00 PM, Ginga arrived with her four followers.   
  
"What is it with you calling our leader out here like that?" Nezu asked with her head in  
the air.  
  
"I don't like this at all." Akane replied.  
  
"I'm hungry." Reiko said as her stomache made a noise.  
  
"Let's just get this overwith now." Suzu replied. "You have no clue how good Ginga-sama is   
at fighting."  
  
Ginga laughed, "Little girl, you have now clue how good I am."  
  
Usagi just smiled in responce. "Don't worry about anything. Ginga-san, I know it is your  
birthday."  
  
"-San? I told you to address me as -sama! But, how do you know it's my birthday?" Ginga asked  
still glaring.  
  
"I didn't call you here for a challenge." Usagi giggled. "I hate fighting! Happy birthday,  
Ginga-san!"  
  
At that point, every one from Juuban High and some others came rushing out of the Hikawa  
Shrine, making noise, and yelling, 'Surprise!'  
  
"They're all here for you." Usagi smiled.  
  
"Usagi's a thoughtful girl." Rei replied as she stepped foreward. "She cares for everyone,  
even after all the things that you five did."  
  
Reiko, Akane, Suzu, and Nezu held their heads in shame, "Sorry."  
  
Ginga's eyes filled with tears of joy, "You went through all this... for me?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "I even got the Three Lights to perform for you three!" As she lead Ginga and  
the others inside, the Three Lights were ready to begin.  
  
"This song," Seiya began. "Is dedicated to Ginga-san and her friends. Happy Birthday!   
May this bring everyone happiness and a new beggining."  
  
The Three Lights then began to sing one of their faster songs.   
  
Ginga actually found herself having a goodtime. She formally apologized to Usagi and the  
Three Lights...  
  
And at the end of the day, Usagi gave Seiya her answer.  
  
It was when the nine were sweeping up and having small conversations with each other.  
  
"Seiya," Usagi said as she continued to sweep. "I'm glad that everything worked out."  
  
"So am I." Seiya replied.   
  
"Seiya," Usagi blushed. "I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Sure, Usagi, what is it?"   
  
"Remember that day on the rooftop, when I was crying?"  
  
Seiya nodded.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, that you're good enough." Usagi smiled as she kissed him.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah, it was a little rushed. I noticed. No offense to anyone who looked this story,  
but I was getting bored with it. I'm not the type that starts a fic and never finishes it   
(though I have done it once or twice... ^^;) so I needed to finish it somehow.   
I'm not doing a sequel or anything, but I have lots of Usagi+Seiya fics planned! They're one of   
my fave anime couples! ^_^ So, please review and look out for my other stories! 


End file.
